Camelot High
by The-Lady-Aphrodite
Summary: AU Modern Day Arthur/Morgana Merlin/Gwen. Merlin is sent to a boarding school where he encounters a bully of a head boy, a goddess of a head girl, a creepy caretaker, a monster for a headmaster and becomes drawn into a plot, destiny and mobile phones...
1. Welcome to Camelot

Camelot High

Chapter One –

Welcome to Camelot

"Well, this is it." Hunith stared up at the foreboding grey castle that loomed against the pink sky. She looked across at her dark-haired son who was gazing up at the castle school with a mix of awe and fear across his face. She smiled slightly and gently shook his shoulder.

She called softly. He turned sharply, his mouth still slightly open. His mother laughed. "Are you ready to go in?"

"Suppose so." Came the answer. Merlin knew Camelot Secondary School was the most renowned school in Britain but he still hesitated. He'd won his place here through a scholarship, through his mum pushing and pushing him to work harder, study harder, learn harder. But it had paid off. He was here. "Yep, I'm ready." He grabbed his coat, got out of the car and began to unload his luggage out on to the car park. His mum followed suit and when the suitcases were piled next to the car she approached the austere building to ring the bell.

Once Hunith had spoken to the secretary two porters came to collect the luggage and Merlin and his mum were shown into the headmaster's office. It was then that Merlin felt the first deep pang of doom. Mr Pendragon, Headmaster of Camelot Secondary School for twenty years did not have the cheeriest of offices. The walls were a smudged, bleak grey and the carpet was a stark black. There were no pictures or decorations scattered around and the desk was empty apart from one solitary piece of white paper and a lean black biro.

"Welcome to Camelot," Barked Mr Pendragon sharply. He stood to greet them as they walked in and when he grasped Merlin's hand in an iron grip, Merlin swore he heard his fingers crack. "I presume you are Mrs Emrys and Merlin?"

"Yes, we are," Replied Hunith. Merlin silently applauded his mother for not being fazed by Uther Pendragon's cold, stern stare. "Thank you for seeing us." Uther ignored this and instead fixed a steely eye on Merlin who was sat there, awkwardly.

"Merlin?" It was a lingering question, a consideration as the scariest man Merlin had ever seen looked him over. Silently, he waited for the judgement. Uther's cold grey eyes and scarred forehead only enhanced his rough, tall build as he examined his latest student. "Well, Merlin," He began eventually in dull tones. "I will get the head girl, my own ward to show you around," He turned his gaze to Hunith swiftly. "You may leave now Mrs Emrys."

Merlin and his mother smiled awkwardly but tenderly at one another. Uther surveyed them but they pretended not to notice. "Well, work hard," Hunith smiled tearfully as she hugged her son. He blushed at Uther's intense gaze but hugged her back. "And have fun!" Uther sniffed at this but mercifully did not say anything.

"I will Mum, I promise." Replied Merlin and before he knew it, she had kissed him and gone. Mr Pendragon, as Merlin reminded himself to think of him as summoned the head girl through the intercom and left Merlin to stand clumsily in front of the desk whilst he flicked through a book.

"Sir?" The secretary eventually called through the door. "Morgana is here." Uther called 'Morgana' in and Merlin thought he'd died. And gone to heaven.

Morgana, the head girl was the most radiantly beautiful girl he'd ever seen or dreamt of seeing in his life. She was tall and slim with long, wavy almost black hair, wide clear amber green eyes and white flawless skin. She smiled warmly at Merlin and turned to the headmaster politely. "You asked to see me, sir?" Her voice had a sweet Irish lilt that made it seem almost musical.

"Yes I did Morgana," Uther stood, towering easily over both Morgana and Merlin. He gestured at the latter impatiently. "This is Merlin Emrys, the new student in your year. I want you to show him the school and explain everything to him." Morgana nodded gracefully and showed Merlin out. They walked quietly out of the headmaster's rooms and down a long, dark corridor.

Once they had reached the sunny main hall she breathed a huge sigh of relief. Merlin glanced at her in surprise. She met his look and laughed. "Uther is such a dragon!" She grinned. Merlin smiled shyly. "I always feel like I can breathe again when I get out of his office!"

"Isn't he your guardian?" Merlin asked curiously. Morgana's face darkened momentarily. "Yes but sometimes I wish he wasn't." She answered quietly. Merlin stared at her magnificent face as she frowned and then smiled. "But anyway," She nudged him playfully. "I'd better show you around."

They came to the entrance hall where the huge gold staircase glittered in the morning sunshine. Merlin stared in awe to Morgana's amusement. "This is the entrance hall," She explained. "The stairs lead to the classrooms but the students can only use them one day a year."

"Really?" Merlin hurried after the shapely girl as she walked briskly passed the grand stairs to a small corridor through a door on the right. "Why?"

"I don't know." She held the door open for Merlin and they walked through a narrow corridor with doors on either side. "It's one of Uther's stupid rules. We can only touch those stairs on the Summer Solstice Ball which happens every year on the summer solstice." She pointed at the doors on either side of the corridor walls whilst talking. "These doors all lead to bathrooms; girls on the right side and boys on the left. This is the way the students use to get to the classrooms and dorms."

They entered a spacious but empty circular hall. Morgana gestured around at the first door which had LIBRARY printed on it in bold black letters. "That's the student library; you can go there anytime you want; the librarian Geoffrey's a bit stuffy but it's full of books about everything pretty much." Merlin gazed with interest at the library door – he'd always been a fan of reading and this library looked immense.

The second door had COMMON ROOM printed on it. "That's the hang out area for the younger students," Morgana said. She looked Merlin over. "How old are you exactly?"

"I'm seventeen this August," He answered hoping she wasn't too much older. She looked older but maybe that was just because she was so stately and regal.

"Oh good, you can come in the study then." Morgana pointed to the third door. "It seems small from the outside but really it's huge. The three top years share it and believe me, it is so much better than the common room." She grinned comradely showing straight white teeth. Merlin was mesmerised.

Then she turned swiftly and showed Merlin wide brown stairs, "These stairs lead to the dormitories; girls on one side and boys on the other. It's massive; try not to get lost up there." Merlin glanced up at the dark staircase. "I'd show you your dorm but obviously, girls and boys can't go in each others," Merlin blushed slightly at this but Morgana didn't notice as she continued. "The dorms are pretty nice to be honest. But anyway," She led him through another hallway that was grey and seemed to stretch on forever.

"I can't be bothered to go in all of the classrooms but this is pretty much the way you go. There's another staircase at the end of this hallway that leads to the classroom block. I'll get someone from one of your classes to show you later." She smiled suddenly and pulled Merlin back into the circular hall and dragged him through the door of the study. It was empty and Merlin found his heart was thudding. But she merely pushed him down on a chair and sat down opposite him.

"Ok, now I'll tell you everything you really need to know," She began mysteriously. Merlin was puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I thought you just needed to show me the rooms and stuff."

"No way!" She exclaimed and giggled. Merlin liked her giggle; it was sweet and girlish. "Aren't you curious about the pupils?"

"Yes I was sort of wondering where everyone was."

"That's not a mystery; they're all at lessons, that's all." She grinned openly.

Whenever Morgana smiled at him so far, Merlin had found it almost impossible not to smile back.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He inquired. She gave a slow, almost lazy smile but her eyes twinkled softly.

"I'll tell you all the important things; who to talk to and who to ignore; who to smile at and who not to; who to sit with at lunch and things like that," She cleared her throat, "We only have ten minutes before lunch and after that this place will be flooded, believe me." Merlin nodded and she continued. "Basically, there's me, and my best friend ever Guinevere Wales, but call her Gwen, ok?" Merlin nodded again. "Talk to us. We are nice. Got it?"

"You, and Guinevere Wales, who I should call Gwen," Repeated Merlin slowly. "Ok, got it."

"Good, then there's the head boy..." She rolled her eyes. "Arthur Pendragon." Her voice was low and dark when she said that name and for some reason Merlin felt a shiver down his spine. Of terror, fear, anticipation or excitement Merlin didn't know. Only that he shivered. "Stay away from him. He's Uther's son and the school bully. He's such an arrogant pig that..." She struggled for words horrifying enough to describe him. "Anyway, he's bad news. If he talks to you, walk away."

"He's Uther's son?" Asked Merlin. Morgana nodded. "So isn't he like, your brother or something?" Morgana laughed and replied, "Don't say that to him!"

"Why?"

"You'll see soon enough." Came Morgana's answer and Merlin had to be satisfied with that. She thought for a moment and then resumed talking, "Ah yes, I almost forgot! Arthur has one amazingly lovely friend and two idiot cronies. The nice one is his best mate Lance; he's a bit blind when it comes to Arthur but he's a good friend. The idiots are Leon and Owain – Leon is desperate to declare undying love for any girl that breathes pretty much and Owain is just Arthur's big, tough bodyguard. Stay away from those two but I think I'll ask Lance to show you your dorm. He's lovely to new kids."

She paused for breath and Merlin quickly asked, "Has Leon declared undying love for you?" He didn't even know why he was asking but he thought it could be important to know whether or not Morgana was already 'attached'.

She laughed loudly. "Don't even go there! He's such a creep with girls that I won't go a mile near him for him to say it." Merlin grinned too. "Hmm, who else do you need to know about, I wonder?" She pondered aloud.

"Any teachers?" Merlin offered helpfully.

Morgana snapped her fingers and her eyes sharpened. "Of course! So, there's...Mr Gaius, an absolute sweetheart, he's the science teacher and the best one going, let me tell you. If you ever want a chat, go to him, he's amazing. The others I suppose aren't that important. But, oh yes, there's the creepy caretaker, Mr Kilgharrah. He's not exactly a teacher but he's a freak, watch out for him; he lives in the cellar."

She thought for a moment longer but then shook her head and stood up. Merlin followed. "I think that's it Merlin." She glanced at the clock.

"Oh great, it's one now; I'd better go and find Lance somewhere so he can quickly show you the dorm. Your stuff will already be there and I'm practically certain Lance is in your dorm. Hang on," There was a distant sound of many feet on stairs and Merlin realised it must be lunchtime. Morgana had hurried out of the room.

Suddenly the door to the study burst open and students piled in. They were talking and shouting and laughing and screaming and Merlin swiftly sat down. They milled around him, some giving him odd looks (he wasn't in his uniform yet), and some completely ignoring him. After sitting quietly for a minute, wishing desperately Morgana would come back, he noticed a small, dark girl with wiry dark brown curls watching him shyly. He smiled slightly and looked away.

To his surprise she came and sat by him, a pink tinge in her cheeks. They were silent for an awkward moment before she spoke. "Hello, are you new?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm Merlin." He replied.

"Oh, I'm Guinevere but most people call me Gwen." It rang a bell. He looked at her sharply. She did not seem like the sort of person grand, confident Morgana would be friends with.

"Are you friends with Morgana? You know, the head girl." He asked hesitantly.

Gwen nodded. "Yes, why?"

"She mentioned you." There was a pause. "I don't suppose you know where she is, do you? She sort of just left."

"Was she showing you around?"

"Yes, she said something about getting Lance."

To his surprise Gwen blushed a deep, dark red and wouldn't look him in the eye.

"What's the matter?" He asked curiously. "Who's Lance?"

She shook her head wildly. "He's...no one. Well, he's one of Morgana's friends. Well, sort of friend. He's probably in your dorm, that's all."

Merlin didn't press it and eventually the blush faded. He grinned suddenly down at Gwen's sweet face. "Go on, who is he?" He asked. To his amusement she blushed again.

"No one." She insisted.

"Is he your boyfriend?" At this her eyes snapped up to his.

"No way!" She cried. She tore her eyes away from his and blushed even redder. Merlin began to feel sorry for her. "I don't have a boyfriend. I don't, I promise. I'm completely unattached."

Merlin nodded. "Right." He answered awkwardly.

Her eyes widened in mortification. "Not that I meant...well, I meant...I didn't mean anything like..." She stammered. "I meant...it doesn't matter."

Merlin smiled, thinking he knew why Morgana liked such an open, humble girl like Gwen but he didn't say anything else. At last Morgana returned and with her was a tall but slender boy who was dark and handsome. Morgana seemed surprised to see Gwen with Merlin but before she said anything Gwen stood sharply and practically ran from the room. Lance blushed as he watched her go but Merlin noticed his wistful expression as she left.

"Okay," Morgana acted as if nothing had happened and she and Lance both sat down by Merlin. "Merlin, this is Lance Allot," She gestured to the dark boy who smiled at Merlin. "Lance, this is the new boy in our class, Merlin Emrys. Uther said he'd be in Arthur's dorm but I thought you'd be better to show him it." They shared a wry look but Lance agreed willingly.

"Sure I will," He answered shaking Merlin's hand firmly. "We can go and see the dorm, you can get changed and then we'll go for lunch." Merlin followed Lance out of the dorm and Morgana went to find Gwen.

As Merlin stared around his new dorm (a big room with five beds and two large windows overlooking the grounds) he thought, all in all, it had not been a bad welcome to Camelot. So far.


	2. It's complicated

Chapter Two –

It's complicated

The uniform was a bit loose, Merlin thought as he pulled and stretched in it to Lance's amusement. They were in the dorm and Merlin had just changed into his new school uniform ready to go down to lunch. He hoped Lance would take pity on him and let him sit with him otherwise; he'd be pretty much screwed.

"Ready?" Asked Lance and they went back down. As opposed to before when he was with Morgana, the circular hall (Lance called it the 'alcove') was full of teenagers. A couple called out to Lance and he said hi but to Merlin's relief, he led him past them all to where the hall opened out and there were a few steps.

They were going to walk up the steps Merlin assumed. However there was one small problem. Three boys were already lounging all over them. One was tall, broad and muscular with floppy blonde hair and bright blue eyes that had a piercing expression. His stance however on the stairs was lazy. As he saw the boy, he felt the shiver down his spine again...this time it was of apprehension.

Upon seeing Lance with Merlin the blonde boy leapt to his feet quickly followed by his two friends. "Lance!" The blonde boy drawled clapping a hand on Lance's shoulder. "We've just been wondering where you are."

"Morgana asked me to take Merlin to the dorm." Replied Lance. The blonde boy's stare turned to Merlin who shifted uneasily. "Arthur, this is Merlin, he's new here and he's in our dorm...Merlin," Lance pointed to the blonde boy who was raising his eyebrows. "This is Arthur Pendragon, the head boy."

"Merlin?" Arthur stood before Merlin confidently...almost intimidating. Merlin remembered Morgana's words, _'he's bad news...'_ Suddenly he wanted to take a step back but he knew to do so would only make him look weak. "Morgana showed you around?"

Merlin nodded. Something in Arthur's face changed. His eyes lost the sharp look and seemed almost soft but then he quickly laughed and stepped back; his eyes cold and icy once again.

"Where is she now?" Arthur demanded of Lance. Lance shrugged. "No idea," He answered. "I thought she went to lunch."

"We'd better go to lunch now Lance is here," One of Arthur's friends suggested. He was blonde too but small and quite puny compared to Arthur. Arthur shrugged too and made to pull Lance along with them but he resisted.

"Are you coming Merlin?" Lance asked. Merlin sighed with relief and nodded gratefully. Arthur rolled his eyes but the five of them continued to walk up the steps and through a hallway.

A thin, weedy looking boy tried to slip past them in the corridor but just as he sneaked past Merlin, the boy stepped on his foot hard and Merlin grunted in pain. Arthur's head snapped up and his eyes gleamed dark blue upon spotting the cause of Merlin's pain.

"Ah, Percival!" Arthur called loudly. His friends stopped; the puny blonde one seemed absently dreamy, the other (small and stocky but with huge muscles and wild brown hair) seemed pleased to see Percival but Lance just looked uncomfortable. Merlin stood, rooted to the ground, remembering also that Arthur was a bully. "How are you today Percival?" Demanded Arthur.

Percival nodded shakily and mumbled something. "You pleased to see me Percy?" Arthur taunted. Percival gulped loudly and visibly. Arthur snorted with derision and grabbed Percival by the front of his shirt. "Then why did you try and sneak past me?" He snarled into Percival's face. Percival spluttered and swallowed but Arthur just shook him.

Lance took a step forward. "Come on Arthur, I'm starving!" He said nervously watching Percival's terrified face.

"Shut up Lance!" Growled the stocky dark-haired boy who stepped closer to Arthur and Percival. "Want me to bash him up Arthur?"

Lance stepped forward again less nervously. "Why don't you shut up Owain?" He suggested quietly and put his hand on Arthur's broad shoulder. "Come on Arthur, let's just go."

Arthur laughed. "Yeah, I don't think so Lance. I want to know why my mate Percival tried to sneak past without saying hello. Don't I Percy?" He shook the boy violently causing him to cough loudly to Arthur's amusement. Merlin saw the naked power in Arthur's face and the white terror on Percival's small helpless body. He stepped forward and pulled at Arthur's arm.

"Arthur, I think you should leave him. What's he done to you that means you have to get him by the neck?" Merlin thought he had been reasonable but the next thing he knew Arthur had pinned him against the wall and he was choking for breath with Arthur's snarl in his ear. Percival had scurried off hurriedly and Lance was telling Arthur to be sensible and put Merlin down.

"You're stupid Merlin," Hissed Arthur. "Stupid and foolish. I'll get you now. Wait and see." Suddenly Owain and Lance and the other blonde boy had walked quickly off and Merlin was free. He closed his eyes with relief, massaging his neck then looked up into the face of a kindly-looking old man.

"Are you all right boy?" He was asking seriously. Merlin nodded, clearing his throat. There was no sign of Arthur or Lance anywhere. This man must be a teacher, he thought.

The teacher was sighing and shaking his head sadly. "That Arthur Pendragon is a nasty piece of work if ever I knew one," He muttered darkly and exchanged glances with Merlin. "Not that his father will see it, of course." The man stared at Merlin for a moment before beckoning him back down the corridor. "Come along boy, you'd better have lunch in my office, it's almost over down there."

Merlin followed the old man to a small, cosy office tucked behind a door that was cleverly hidden by a thick pillar. "I like my privacy," The teacher explained, leading Merlin in and offering him a seat. "So boy, you'd better tell me your name then."

"I'm Merlin Emrys," Merlin replied gazing around the office. It was filled with strange scientific appliances and bottles of herbs and medicines it seemed.

"Ah, the new student?" The old teacher nodded slowly. "I'm Mr Gaius, I'm the science teacher here and a dinosaur too I imagine to many of the students."

Merlin laughed easily. "I like science." He said truthfully. Mr Gaius looked approving.

"Good, you'll like my lessons then boy," He answered warmly. "Now, what happened back there with Pendragon?"

Merlin's lips twisted awkwardly and he didn't answer for a while. When he did speak, it was quietly and to the floor. "Why is he head boy when he's such a bully?"

Mr Gaius considered carefully. "You know he's Mr Pendragon's son, don't you? Well, Mr Pendragon likes to think his son is perfect, the perfect son, perfect student, perfect head boy. He expects a lot from Arthur and Arthur does not always live up to his father's demands." He sighed. "It's rather complicated."

"How?" Asked Merlin curiously.

"Well, many years ago, when Arthur was a baby, his mother Igraine, God rest her soul, passed away," Mr Gaius crossed himself sadly. "Mr Pendragon was never the same after his wife's death. Then a few years later his best friend, Gorlois died in a car accident and as Gorlois' ex-wife wife was in Australia with a new family, Mr Pendragon adopted Gorlois' young daughter Morgana," Merlin gasped quietly. "Morgana is such a lovely girl. So thoughtful and kind. She and Arthur grew up together and it was only natural they would be made head boy and girl one day. The thing is Morgana always strives to deserve it whereas Arthur does not."

"Why is that complicated?"

"Because I think Arthur feels he will never live up to his father's expectations no matter how hard he tries. So instead he does the opposite and never tries."

"Why is he still head boy then?"

"Every year at the Summer Solstice Ball the new head boy and girl is voted for. It's been Arthur and Morgana for the past two years because everyone's scared of Arthur and everyone loves Morgana."

Merlin thought this over. He didn't really get why Mr Gaius was telling him all this; hopefully he'd never speak to Arthur Pendragon again but Merlin couldn't deny it was interesting to know that Morgana was so popular. She must have her pick of every single boy in the school...

Suddenly he recalled something odd Morgana had said to him earlier and wondered if Mr Gaius could explain it. "Mr Gaius, could I ask you something?"

"Of course boy."

"Earlier Morgana was showing me around and she told me Mr Pendragon was her guardian. I asked if Arthur was like her brother and she said, don't say that to him. I asked why and she said I'd find out soon enough." Merlin ended wondering if he'd been too presumptuous with someone he had only just met. He hardly knew Morgana either and wondered if she would have wanted him to mention this to a teacher. Oh well. There was not a lot he could do now it was said.

"Ah," Began Mr Gaius with a little twinkle in his eye. "I believe, as do many that Arthur has been hopelessly in love with Morgana ever since he was six years old," He laughed at Merlin's shocked face. "I have often thought it was his one redeeming feature."

"B-but," Stammered Merlin. "She doesn't like him!"

"No, Morgana sees Arthur as an immature, annoying bully who likes to get his own way. Perhaps she would like him well enough but Arthur has ruined it for himself I am afraid with his behaviour. Morgana is a good young lady; she does not like to be adored by the bad."

Merlin's eyes glimmered with hope. He knew Morgana didn't like Arthur that was certain by the way she'd spoken about him before. But Arthur liked Morgana...Merlin saw again in his mind the unmasked beam of tenderness in Arthur's blue eyes when he heard Morgana had showed Merlin around the school.

Surely not?

A bell rang in the distance; a slow, echoing sound that made Merlin start. Mr Gaius checked his watch and sat up. "I think it's time I showed you to your first lesson, Merlin." He held out a hand and Merlin passed him his timetable.

"Ah, you have me first! That's good, I won't be late and neither will you. Come along boy." They walked slowly to the science block; a modern looking interior with stools and long desks instead of chairs and small desks.

There was a crowd of students milling around outside the classrooms. They parted to let Mr Gaius through and stared openly at Merlin who hurried after him. To his horror they stopped outside a classroom that had Arthur Pendragon outside it, with Lance, Owain and the other crony. To Merlin's delight however he saw Morgana also there with her little friend, Gwen.

When they spotted Merlin, both waved and he walked over to them hesitantly. "Merlin!" Beamed Morgana. "How was lunch?" Seeing Arthur's smirking face Merlin just shrugged. He did not notice Gwen's wistful gaze.

"I see you met Mr Gaius," Grinned Morgana. "He's great, isn't he?"

"Yep, he's amazing," Answered Merlin honestly. "I met him just now."

"He's great at science." Offered Gwen quietly. Merlin turned to smile politely at her and wondered as she blushed slightly.

"Oy, Morgana!" Yelled someone. Morgana sighed and looked behind Merlin.

Merlin turned. It was Arthur.

"What do you want Arthur?" She asked impatiently.

"Why you with that Merlin creep?"

Morgana's eyebrows raised so high they almost flew off her forehead. "Excuse me?"

Arthur's smirk faltered a little as he took in her withering tone. "I was just wondering –,"

"Yes well, don't wonder Arthur, Merlin's about ten times better company than you'll ever be and I know that after knowing him for about an hour and a half and after knowing you all my life. So shut up and go back to your little corner."

After this speech Morgana flicked her hair back and turned round to Merlin and Gwen. "Honestly pity me," She moaned. "I have had that practically every day for eleven years."

"Have you never been tempted to go out with him?" Merlin couldn't help asking.

Morgana didn't ask how he knew Arthur liked her, she just frowned.

"Never." She replied shortly and when Gwen sent him a warning glance, Merlin dropped the subject.

Science was interesting but uneventful where Arthur was concerned to Merlin's tangible relief. Morgana was silent, brooding over what seemed like chemical equations but what was really why Arthur wouldn't leave her alone. He knows I don't like him, she thought crossly. Honestly, why is he so persistent?

But there was a nagging little thought at the back of her head that if Arthur was the boy he was when he was not head boy, she would be very, very tempted...to say yes.

Gwen watched Morgana's eyes flick over at Arthur and back down to her work all lesson with a pang of envy. She loved Morgana...she was the best friend ever and they'd known each other for about five years. Gwen knew Morgana would always be the beautiful, popular, adored one and she could never find it in her to be jealous or resentful. Morgana was the loveliest, kindest, funniest friend she had and she was more her sister than anyone.

But now, when Morgana had Merlin's attention too...the shy, dark-haired boy who had seemed so interesting and intelligent to Gwen as she'd watched him sat down in the study...it was almost too much. Why did Merlin have to like Morgana? Gwen thought wistfully, couldn't she just have Merlin and Morgana could have everyone else?

But she knew there was nothing she could do. Morgana hadn't asked to be born so beautiful and Merlin was just human, like the rest of them. Gwen just wished she was still in love with the one boy who had chosen her. She sighed softly as she thought of poor Lance. Eight months they had gone out.

At first she had liked it, having a boyfriend who she knew was totally devoted to her. But if was honest with herself, as handsome as Lance was and as adoring he had been (and still was if she happened to see him) she had only gone out with him because she had wanted to be with someone who wasn't pining for Morgana.

When she realised this was the truth, she knew she couldn't keep leading Lance on and had finished it. What she hadn't asked for was him to seem incapable of moving on from her. She knew Lance still loved her and it hurt her that she couldn't love him back. Why couldn't Lance and Merlin swap places? She demanded bitterly inside her head. That would be the best thing.

Just as Gwen did, Merlin also secretly watched Morgana. He still couldn't believe how incredibly magnificently perfect she was. Pretty wasn't the word, elegantly stunning, effortlessly spectacular but the most genuine nature to go with it. However as he admired her he also wondered, if Morgana had known how startling the raw love (he now realised it had been love) in Arthur's eyes had been, would she be then willing to be with him?

**Please review; I'd love to know what you think, even criticism! And I hope it doesn't disappoint, it's been amazing to get the alerts and stuff so thank you for that! **


	3. Odd Advice

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Three –

Odd Advice

That evening Merlin sat with Morgana and Gwen at their table at dinner. He liked talking to Morgana about the school and the students and to his surprise he enjoyed talking to modest Gwen about the lessons and what they would be like.

He liked being there (even as he was glared at so poisonously by Arthur he was sure his skin must be glistening with venom) because he felt like he belonged at Camelot Secondary School. He knew he was the only scholarship student; all the others had rich parents to pay the fees but it had not made a difference to Morgana, or Gwen or Lance.

Now his only worry was the dorm. Arthur was in it. What would happen after dinner? Luckily once it was over Morgana and Gwen took him with them to the study. Merlin saw most of the older students gathered there but to his delight Arthur did not follow them.

"What's the age limit for the school?" Asked Merlin idly as they sat there, Morgana texting on her mobile (a privilege allowed only for the top two years) and Gwen flicking through a magazine.

Morgana looked up. "The final year is seventh year; most people are eighteen when they leave and then just go to the college next door. The youngest are about eleven in first year." She grinned at Gwen. "Obviously sixth year's the best."

"The college?"

"Yep, Avalon College next to the school," Replied Morgana. "It used to be the sister school to Camelot but there weren't enough students for both so it became a college," She paused, as if she was wondering whether to continue or not. "My sister goes there."

"You have a sister?" Two of them? Merlin thought he couldn't breathe.

"Yes, Morgause. She's twenty. Well, she's a half-sister but you know."

"Does she look like you?" God, why was he asking this? He wasn't likely to get Morgana let alone a twenty year old sister.

"No, not really," Oh. "She's tall too but she's got blonde hair and brown eyes."

"Do you see her a lot?" Merlin didn't really care anymore but the lights were low in the study and Morgana's green eyes were incredibly mesmerising in the glowing lamp light as she talked.

"Not really, she's busy and I am too."

"Oh, right."

That conversation ended and Morgana went back to her mobile. Gwen stared at Merlin for a few minutes but he didn't notice. Shaking her head slightly she yawned and closed her magazine.

"Are you going to bed?" Asked Morgana glancing up from her mobile.

"In a minute." Gwen yawned again and stretched on the sofa. Morgana smiled and yawned too before closing her mobile and putting it away in her pocket. Merlin abruptly realised he was tired too. He stifled a yawn with his hand and stood wearily.

"I think I'm going to go to bed you know." He said.

"See you tomorrow." Gwen smiled sleepily.

"Sleep well." Morgana grinned. "Ignore Arthur, he's an immature idiot."

Merlin grinned uneasily but left the study hoping Arthur was not in the dorm.

Watching him go Gwen pursed her lips and smoothed her wiry short curls back from her forehead. Morgana laughed. Immediately Gwen turned to her. "What is it?"

"You like Merlin, don't you Gwen?" Gwen sighed but smiled. She had never had secrets from Morgana for long.

"Yes."

"So?"

"So what?" Gwen frowned.

"So go and tell him!"

"Morgana, he's been here a day. He'll think I'm a creepy pervert or something."

"Er Gwen, you **are** a creepy pervert." Grinned Morgana.

Gwen rolled her eyes and threw a cushion at her. "Ha, very funny."

Morgana tucked the cushion behind her back. "Seriously Gwen, if you like him, you should tell him before someone else gets their claws in."

"What like you?" The words were out before Gwen could stop them. Morgana stared at her in shock.

"What?" Morgana's voice was incredulous.

"Nothing."

"Come on Gwen, you can't say something like that and not explain it. I don't like Merlin that way!"

"Really?" Gwen didn't dare to sound too hopeful but it filtered through in her voice anyway.

"Of course not! He's a great boy but he's way more suited to you! Besides if you like him, I wouldn't do anything to encourage him."

Gwen felt a bit stupid for even thinking anything bad against Morgana, her best friend.

"Sorry, I'm an idiot."

Morgana grinned and tousled Gwen's hair affectionately. "Yes, you are."

They smiled wryly at each other and yawned simultaneously. Laughing they got to their feet and began to walk to the dorm.

As they walked Morgana couldn't help turning to Gwen and asking, "So you don't like Lance at all anymore?"

Gwen sighed. "No, not really."

Morgana frowned. "Poor thing."

"I know."

After Merlin had left them he had gone straight to his dormitory. Thankfully he didn't get lost and even more thankfully it was empty when he got there. Taking out his mobile he sent a quick text to his mum: SCHOOL'S FINE, MADE TWO FRIENDS BUT AN ENEMY TOO I THINK. SHOULD BE FUN. LOVE YOU, MERLIN. His mum texted back: AH WELL. MAYBE YOU'LL END UP BEING BEST FRIENDS? LOVE YOU TOO.

Merlin snorted. The day he became best friends with Arthur Pendragon was the day he discovered he had magical powers and there was a dragon living beneath the school. Exactly, he thought as he got into his pyjamas, never going to happen in this lifetime.

Ten minutes later as Merlin lay sprawled on his bed, reading a book Arthur, Lance Owain and Leon burst into the dorm laughing and joking loudly. Awkwardly Merlin carried on reading but gave Lance a small grin. Lance grinned back but Arthur's face was stone when he perceived Merlin lying there.

"Oy Merlin!" He grabbed Merlin's book and flung it across the room. Owain and Leon stopped getting ready for bed and stood, watching. Merlin inwardly groaned but sat up and stared up at Arthur who was smirking. "Missed me?"

"Not particularly." Merlin replied coolly. Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Shame." Arthur dragged Merlin up off the bed to his feet so they were both standing facing each other. Bloody hell, he was strong. "We missed you, didn't we?" Owain and Leon both sniggered but Lance rolled his eyes.

"Arthur, drop it will you?" Lance crossed the room and slumped on to his bed. Arthur ignored him.

"So Merlin...how about cleaning my shoes? I walked across some muddy grass today." Arthur kicked off his trainers and hurled them at Merlin. They fell to the floor and Arthur pushed Merlin. "Go on, pick them up."

Reluctantly Merlin picked them up. He walked across the room and placed them carefully on to Arthur's bed. Arthur shook his head. "No Merlin, you're going to clean them for me."

"Or what?" Merlin was tired; he just wanted to go to bed now.

"Or I'll re-design your face for you."

Arthur took a threatening step towards Merlin and clenched his hands into fists. Gulping Merlin took the trainers and swatted at them a little with his hands. "No Merlin...clean them!" Demanded Arthur. Owain laughed loudly at Merlin's startled face.

"How am I supposed to clean them?" Merlin asked. "With what?"

"I don't care," Arthur leaned back on his bed. "Just do it."

Half an hour later Merlin flung the trainers down at Arthur's bed...clean. "There done it." He said defiantly. Arthur grinned but said nothing. Merlin got into his bed and turned his lamp off. He just wanted to sleep.

His bed was next to Lance's and although Lance was also in bed, Merlin could see he was still awake.

"Merlin?" Whispered Lance a few minutes later. "Are you all right?"

Merlin snorted. "No, I'm not. I've been here five minutes and already he's treating me like some kind of servant."

"He's angry because he thinks Morgana likes you."

Merlin grinned. "So what if she does?"

"Merlin, are you blind as well as stupid? Arthur will get you expelled if he thinks you're going to try it on with Morgana."

"I'd like to see him try. Don't you think he should move on now? He must know she'll never agree to go out with him."

There was silence. Merlin could see Lance's face contort with something that looked suspiciously like anguish. "Sometimes," Lance answered eventually. "Sometimes, you can't move on. Sometimes it's too painful and all you can do is cling to your feelings because if you let go, you think you might drown."

Merlin's eyes widened. "You think Arthur feels like this?"

Lance shrugged. "I don't know. He's always been pretty protective over Morgana though. And Mr Pendragon is. But whatever Arthur's feeling...I know it doesn't give him the right to mess about with people the way he does."

"Why are you friends with him Lance?"

"I've known Arthur since we were eight. We've always been best friends. He wasn't this bad when he was a kid. Right up until he was about fifteen actually."

"What made him change?" Merlin thought he knew but he wanted to know what Lance would say.

"His dad probably. Mr Pendragon's the most demanding father ever. When Arthur became head boy, well it was like he didn't care anymore."

Later that night as Merlin slept he thought he heard a voice through his dream. It was calling his name...

"Merlin...Merlin!"

It was simmering and slow...but definitely there. He woke with a sudden gasp and sat upright. But the voice was still there...calling his name. It seemed to come from below the floor...almost below the school.

Trembling with anticipation Merlin stepped out of bed and slipped his dressing gown on and slippers on. Still the voice was calling, "Merlin...Merlin..." Carefully he left the dormitory and sneaked down the steps. Still it seemed the voice came below him and he quietly made his way down more and more and more steps until he realised he was in the cellars of the castle school.

Where the old caretaker lived...

"Hello?" Merlin called out warily. His voice echoed forbiddingly in the darkness. "Is anyone there?" No one answered but Merlin heard a shuffling sound to his right and the creaking noise of an old door being opened.

He squinted into the dark where he thought he heard the old door creaking as it opened but there was nothing he could see. Silently wishing he'd brought a torch he began to walk backwards thinking longingly of the warm bed and comfort of the dormitory.

However the voice, now scarily close, spoke again. "Merlin Emrys?" Merlin stopped abruptly and swung round. Suddenly he could see an old man standing before him with thick grey hair and cool grey eyes. Where the light was coming from, Merlin didn't know but he could now see the old man as clearly as if it was a summer morning. Instinctively Merlin knew this was Mr Kilgharrah.

"Are you Merlin Emrys?" Mr Kilgharrah asked, his voice wizened and cracked but with a ring of power and authority that Merlin couldn't understand from the small old caretaker.

"I am," Merlin replied shakily. "What do you want with me?"

"I want to give you some advice." The reply was a shock to Merlin who laughed a little uneasily.

"I've only been here a day. How do you know who I am? And what advice? Why couldn't you come up to the school to see me?" Merlin asked sharply.

The old man smiled sadly. "I am bound here. By my duty and by my orders. But that does not mean I do not know who you are Merlin Emrys. There are some who it is impossible not to know of."

"What do you mean?" Asked Merlin. His face felt cold in the bleak light.

"I mean that you have a great destiny waiting to be unfolded at this school and there are those who would wish to see that destiny destroyed."

"I think you've got the wrong person." Merlin thought briefly about making a run for it but something about Mr Kilgharrah was strangely compelling.

Mr Kilgharrah walked closer to Merlin, his feet oddly secure and steady. His face was wrinkled but his eyes were cool and seemed young. "I do not think so, young Merlin. But you have a long way to travel before you will meet your fate as an equal. As does the young Pendragon."

At this Merlin laughed out loud. "You mean Arthur? He's nothing but a conceited, violent bully! Why are you talking about him?"

"The young Pendragon might be as foolish now as the night is dark but the day will come when he will rise to take his place as the greatest headmaster this school will ever know."

Merlin smiled wryly. "God help the school when Arthur's headmaster."

"You should not jest, young Merlin. As it is Arthur's destiny to be a great man, he will not reach that destiny without your help. Arthur needs you."

"Yeah, he needs me to be his punch bag. As for helping him...I'd rather eat my own eyeball."

"It is your destiny to sit beside Arthur as his second in command, his deputy, his equal, superior and inferior yet his friend and ally. You must be the one to see Arthur meet destiny...you must help him. It is your destiny."

The words were solemn and full of doom but Merlin couldn't help laughing a little at the absurdity of it all. "So you want me to help Arthur be a good boy so he can be headmaster one day?" When Mr Kilgharrah nodded seriously Merlin frowned and ran a hand through his black hair in frustration. "But we hate each other! I hate him and he hates me. We are **not** going to be friends or allies or whatever you said."

"I fear you do not have a choice."

"How do you know all of this anyway? You don't know me and I don't even know who you are."

At this Mr Kilgharrah's eyes glazed over momentarily. "No Merlin...you know who I am."

"Mr Kilgharrah." Breathed Merlin uncertainly. The old caretaker smiled slowly showing unusually crooked teeth. It gave him an odd untrustworthy look.

Merlin cleared his throat nervously. "I'd better go back. I've got lessons tomorrow and I don't want to be tired."

Mr Kilgharrah said nothing but watched blankly as Merlin edged out of the cellar room.

As soon as he reached the alcove he began running up the stairs. But he had the strangest thought that as he ran he heard laughter...lingering on a non-existent breeze that chilled his bones and froze his brain but had the sound of triumph, as if the person laughing thought they had won some great battle.

Almost scared Merlin hurried into the dormitory and collapsed into bed. He lay awake for what seemed like days but eventually as he began to drift into sleep he thought sleepily, "Don't think about it...forget this night...just forget it ever happened..."

**I'd like to know what you thought of the chapter and of the story so far, even if you want me to change anything! **


	4. The Tricks Begin

Chapter Four –

The Tricks Begin

Over the next few days Merlin had no time to think about what the old caretaker had said on his first night in the creepy cellar. His days were filled with lessons; science (his favourite – Mr Gaius was definitely his best teacher), English, Maths, Geography, History and everything else. His evenings were filled with homework and talking to Morgana, Gwen and when he could, Lance.

Ah, Merlin thought, Morgana. She was as marvellous as ever; never unkind or impatient or imperfect. But the longer Merlin looked at Morgana, the more Arthur bullied him. "Oy Merlin! Clean my jumper!" Arthur would yell at breakfast causing uneasy laughter to break out. Or it would be, "Merlin stop being such a pervert and leave Morgana alone you creep!"

Sometimes it would be physical; Arthur was captain of the football team and was the best jouster (jousting as in the medieval sport was for some reason carried on at Camelot and of course, thought Merlin bitterly, Arthur was the best) so he was incredibly strong and fit.

It wasn't that Merlin wasn't strong enough mentally to stand up to Arthur and tell him to shove the cleaning and tidying and punching but Merlin liked the quiet life. He'd made good friends with Gwen (who was the sweetest if the quietest thing he'd ever met), met the most gorgeous girl he ever would and had Lance's sympathy.

Merlin still couldn't understand why Lance and Gwen were so awkward around each other and it wasn't until he'd been at the school for three weeks when he finally found out.

He was in the lunch queue with Morgana. Lance and Gwen were sitting together saving a table. Arthur thankfully had football practice. Merlin was watching Lance and Gwen curiously wondering why they were both such a dark shade of red just being in each other's company.

"Morgana?" Merlin began as she began to load her plate with fruit and toast. She made a noise of acknowledgement and passed him a bottle of water. He took it gratefully. "Why are Lance and Gwen so embarrassed with each other? Do they like each other or something?"

Morgana shot him a strange look as if he'd just declared he was in love with Mr Kilgharrah and wanted to marry him. As if he was completely mad and utterly stupid.

"What?" He asked defensively. He pointed at them. "Look, they're so always so uncomfortable with each other. I just wondered why."

Morgana frowned as she watched her best friend say something to Lance who looked away quickly. "Ok Merlin, I suppose you don't know, but for ages...months and months Gwen and Lance went out," His eyes widened in surprise. The darkly good-looking Lance did not seem the sort to like the shy Gwen. "Yeah I know, but after a while Gwen finished it. She didn't like him anymore, not in that way anyway. But Lance is finding it a bit hard to...get over Gwen."

"Oh..." Merlin remembered the anguish in Lance's face as he explained why Arthur couldn't get over Morgana. "And she really doesn't like him anymore?"

Morgana sighed and they began to make their way to the table. "Unfortunately no. But don't mention anything to Lance or Gwen will you? I want them to be able to be friends."

Merlin agreed and they sat down in silence. Morgana tossed a bunch of grapes to Gwen. "Here you go, you have to eat something."

Gwen smiled dryly. "Thanks." She answered shortly but began to eat the grapes slowly. Merlin noticed that Lance watched her gently as if he was protecting her from something.

"So Morgana," Began Lance playfully. "Who you going with to the ball?" Morgana rolled her eyes and didn't answer to Lance's amusement.

"Do you mean the summer solstice ball?" Asked Merlin. He thought for a wild moment about asking Morgana himself but quickly squashed the thought.

"Yeah," Replied Lance. "You know, it's the one day we get to have some fun in this place. No offence to a certain person's guardian," He grinned at Morgana who raised her eyebrows. "The boys are supposed to ask the girls but if you don't go with someone you just go with friends. And of course we find out that Arthur and Morgana rule the roost yet again."

"It might change this year!" Insisted Morgana modestly.

"Yeah and I might become the best knight in the country," Answered Lance sarcastically. Morgana chuckled quietly. "But anyway, Morgana...you must have had some offers."

"Some," She replied lightly playing with the green apple on her plate. "But me and Gwen decided we want to go together. No men."

Lance's easy smile disappeared for a moment as he glanced at Gwen who was painfully aware of his look but it soon returned as he turned to Merlin. "What about you Merlin? Thinking of asking anyone in particular?"

Merlin blushed. "Not really. Don't know anyone well enough." It was the truth. The only girl he really wanted to go with was Morgana but if she wasn't going with a boy then he might as well tag along with them.

"Just come with me and the lads." Offered Lance.

Merlin snorted. "Lads including Arthur I suppose?" Lance grimaced.

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "Is he still picking on you Merlin?" Merlin shrugged. "Do you want me to say something?"

"No, definitely not!" Insisted Merlin at once. He could just imagine Arthur's rage after that. "Arthur's a prat that's all. He'll get over it eventually. I suppose he's insecure." Suddenly Morgana went white and Lance stared determinedly down at the table.

Merlin gulped. Arthur was behind him. He knew it.

Slowly he turned in his seat to see Arthur smirking dangerously down at him, flanked as always by dreamy Leon and muscled Owain. Great.

"A prat eh Merlin?" Arthur stepped back and pretended to consider something. "Hmm, insecure? I suppose you think I'm jealous of you? Jealous of a pale skinny little rat like you?" Merlin blushed.

"Arthur, shut up." Morgana snapped suddenly. Arthur's face jerked up to see hers...angry. For a moment his eyes were truly open and Merlin thought there could be some good in there...somewhere but then he moved and the movement caught Arthur's attention.

"Sorry Morgana, love to stay and chat but me and Merlin have some unfinished business to discuss." With that he pulled Merlin to his feet and practically dragged him out of the dining hall to the watchful eyes of the whole school.

Morgana clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Honestly, why does he get away with it?" She stormed. "He's so arrogant and horrible! He should be expelled!"

"Morgana, he's not that bad," Insisted Lance. She laughed highly. "Come on, he used to be the nicest boy ever. You remember."

She refused to agree and left with Gwen.

Lance stayed at the table. Thinking...remembering...wishing. Why couldn't Arthur just stop playing the fool and maybe then Morgana would agree to go out with him? Then if Morgana was with Arthur...Gwen would remember how nice it was to go out with Lance...he snorted. Yeah, right.

Merlin was dragged through the hallways, up the stairs to the dorm. It was a mess. His things were everywhere; his clothes, books, homework, everything was scattered everywhere.

But what surprised him most was that Arthur's things were everywhere too.

He raised a questioning eye to Arthur's glowering face. "What's all this? What have you done?"

Arthur growled with anger. "Me? Don't push this on me, you idiot. You messed up my things, took all my reports and then hid them. So now, you can tell me where you put them or your things won't be the only things messed around."

"I don't get it." Merlin replied blankly. What reports? "Why are my things messed up too then?"

"Oh I did that." Interjected Owain helpfully.

"I need those reports Merlin!" Growled Arthur. "They're not with your stuff so where have you put them?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Arthur made a noise of fury and pounded around the room his hands clenched in his hair. "Merlin!" He bellowed. "I am being reasonable! Tell me where my reports are and maybe I won't kill you!"

"I haven't taken your reports. I don't even know what you're talking about. What reports?"

"The reports I make on the students and give to my father! Do you know how incompetent I look if I don't have them you fool!"

Oh. "I haven't taken them I swear Arthur," Merlin was always truthful. But of course that wouldn't help with someone like Arthur. "I promise. When would I have a chance anyway? I've been at lunch with Morgana, Gwen and Lance for the past forty five minutes. You can ask them."

Arthur glared. "Then where are the reports?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I don't believe you Merlin," Snarled Arthur. "If I don't get those reports by dinner tonight I am going to break your face. Do you understand?"

"Arthur I didn't –,"

"I don't care. Just get them back."

With that he stormed out of the dorm followed by Owain and Leon leaving Merlin to tidy his things away. He left Arthur's on the floor, suspecting Arthur wanted him to tidy them too but not caring enough to do it.

Gwen found him ten minutes later tucked away in a corner of the quiet library pretending to read something he'd picked up. Shyly she'd sat beside him and felt her heart warm slightly when he gave her a small smile.

"Are you all right?" She asked softly.

"No."

There was silence for a few minutes but then Merlin put the book down and sighed heavily. "Sorry Gwen," He said eventually. "I didn't mean to be so snappy. It's just..." He sighed again.

"Arthur?" She finished for him sympathetically. He nodded not meeting her eyes. "It's ok," She smiled slightly. "What happened?"

"Someone's taken his stupid reports and he thinks it's me. He wants the reports before dinner or he's going to actually beat me up."

"Don't worry," Gwen patted his shoulder awkwardly. "I'm sure they'll turn up. Maybe he just lost them?"

"No Gwen...his things were completely trashed. Someone was looking for the reports and they found them. But it certainly wasn't me."

Merlin rubbed his eyes desperately. "What am I going to do?" Gwen pressed her lips together as she thought. Then she sprang to her feet.

"Come on," She held out a hand and pulled him up. "Let's go and find Mr Gaius."

"Mr Gaius?" Merlin had no idea where humble Gwen got all this springy energy from as she lead him from the library and down the corridor.

"Yep, he's always good for a talk about this sort of thing."

"What...Arthur losing his reports?"

"No, I mean feelings and stuff."

They reached the pillar that hid Mr Gaius's door and knocked firmly. A voice called them in and both entered.

Mr Gaius was at his desk marking work. He glanced up as Gwen and Merlin entered his office.

"Can I help you two?" He beckoned them to sit down. Gwen sat but Merlin stayed standing up.

"Well?" Mr Gaius finished marking the work and came to sit beside Gwen. He looked up at Merlin. "Do sit down boy and tell me what I can do for you."

Gwen spoke shyly. "Sorry to disturb you sir but I thought Merlin should talk to you about...well, about Arthur Pendragon. If that's all right."

Merlin blushed. What had he done? Mr Gaius probably thought he was a complete idiot now. "It doesn't matter sir, we'd better go. Come on Gwen." He made to leave but Mr Gaius called him back.

"I think we should have a talk, boy," He said. Turning to Gwen he smiled. "Would you be so kind as to leave us for a few moments Miss Wales?" Gwen agreed and hurriedly left the room, giving Merlin an encouraging smile as she went. After she'd gone Merlin sat down heavily.

"So, Merlin...you'd better explain. Why did young Miss Wales think you needed to talk to me?" Merlin didn't answer at first so Mr Gaius said, "It's all right... take your time."

At last Merlin opened his mouth. "Arthur is in my dorm, you know," Mr Gaius nodded slowly. "Well we haven't exactly been getting on well but things got a lot worse today."

"In what way?"

"He took me to the dorm and showed me our things all over the place. He said that I'd taken his reports that he needed to show his father so he'd gone through all my things looking for them. Obviously I didn't take them but he wants them back by dinner. What am I going to do?"

Mr Gaius didn't do anything for a moment. When he eventually spoke it was slow and with the wisdom of many years. "You must find the person who has taken the reports."

"How am I supposed to do that? Why should I?" Merlin demanded.

"I presume you have met Mr Kilgharrah?"

Merlin gasped. "How do you know that?"

Mr Gaius smiled absently. "I know Mr Kilgharrah. He knows many things and shares them with few. But one thing I do know from him is that whatever he tells you is right."

"So I am supposed to help Arthur?" Merlin cast his mind back to that first night when he'd first met the strange old man. "To become a great headmaster?"

"If that is what Mr Kilgharrah has told you then I suppose so yes."

"And my first job is to get his reports back? Why?"

"If Uther gets angry enough he will strip Arthur of his position as head boy no matter who Arthur is. Only head boys have the opportunity to become headmasters one day."

Merlin thought this over. So he had to help Arthur stay on the right path. So he could be headmaster. And this included getting the reports back. But one thing he still didn't get. "Why me? Why must I do this?"

Mr Gaius gave a small, sad chuckle. "Why does anything happen? Why do we love? Why do we hope? Why do we trust? Why did you come to this school and not another? We cannot hope to know the why but the how. You know how to help Arthur...the question you must ask now is will you?"

"I would," Admitted Merlin who had been stirred by the old man's speech. "But how do you know Arthur will be such a good headmaster? He's vile now."

"I believe there is good inside Arthur, though he tries to hide it," Mr Gaius mused. Merlin, with a jolt of shock remembered how he had thought he'd seen good inside the bully earlier that day. "I believe with the right friends and the right guidance he will be the greatest and most powerful headmaster this school will know. Do you understand Merlin?"

"I don't know. I don't know how to help him now. How to get the reports back."

"You must try your best. If you fail, you must try again and again and again until you have succeeded. That is the only way to succeed. No one will give you success; you must take it for yourself."

A bell rang in the distance of the school's inner workings and Merlin stood. He had one final question for Mr Gaius however. "Sir, do Morgana and Gwen and Lance have anything to do with this?"

At this Mr Gaius gave a wide smile and opened the door for Merlin. As he walked out Mr Gaius murmured something and Merlin could have sworn he said, "Everything. They have everything to do with this."

**Well, I hope you like so far! I had so much fun writing this story, its so lovely to get reviews and alerts and things to know other people are enjoying the story as much as I do! Thank you so much!**


	5. The Voting Box

Chapter Five –

The Voting Box

After Merlin left Mr Gaius's office, he took a detour across the alcove to his next lesson. As he crossed the circular hall he noticed a long line of students queuing in front of a big wooden box.

He edged closer, puzzled. Every student stepped forward wrote something on two separate pieces of paper before posting them both in the wooden box. As he got closer Merlin read the sign on the wooden box: SUMMER SOLSTICE BALL – HEAD BOY AND GIRL.

Of course! It was the voting box, where people voted for the new head boy and girl. If Merlin had seen this before his conversation with Mr Gaius he would have marched straight up and voted for Lance, Owain, Leon...anyone but Arthur.

Now however as he unconsciously joined the queue he thought over what Mr Gaius had said. Arthur was destined to be a great headmaster and he, Merlin was supposed to help him. He could start by voting for Arthur to stay head boy. It would be a good place to begin.

It came to Merlin's turn and he took two pieces of paper. On the first piece he didn't even have to think before voting MORGANA LEFAY. Smiling a little he posted the first paper. And looked down at the second.

It would be so easy to write LANCE ALLOT. Too easy. Merlin knew in his heart of hearts that whilst he had thought before Lance would be a better choice for head boy it had to be Arthur.

Some other power had decreed that Arthur needed to be headmaster one day and who was Merlin to go against that?

So with an ironic smile he printed ARTHUR PENDRAGON carefully on the sheet and slipped it in the voting box. Yes, it was very ironic.

He walked away to find Morgana and Gwen. They were doing homework in the library when he found them.

"So what happened?" Gwen asked quietly when Morgana went to find a book from the other side of the room.

Merlin shrugged. "We just talked for a bit. He's a good teacher."

Gwen didn't seem satisfied but she didn't push the issue. Morgana came back to the table with a scowl marring her face. "What's wrong?" Gwen asked immediately. Morgana pointed out of the window. Arthur was striding purposely towards the library.

Merlin turned white, Morgana went red and Gwen ducked under the table.

"Morgana!" Called Arthur loudly across the library ignoring the disapproving looks from Geoffrey, the librarian. Morgana composed her face and reluctantly went over to Arthur at the door.

She knew what he was going to say because he said it every year. No, he **asked** it every year. And every year she gave him the same answer. No.

"Yes Arthur?" He shook his head and led her out into the alcove. They walked in silence to a corner where no one walking past could see them. Morgana's skin prickled with her discomfort but Arthur's tingled with anticipation. Maybe this time, he thought, maybe she would say yes.

"Morgana," He began determinedly. "You know the ball is coming up in a couple of weeks..." She nodded, resigned. "Well...I was wondering, if you would...if you wanted to come with me." He kept her gaze.

She sighed imperceptibly. "Arthur –," She began but he interrupted.

"I know you don't like me," His eyes shadowed. "But my father would like it if we went together. For appearances and all that."

"Oh Arthur," Sighed Morgana sadly. "I do like you but you know..." She took a deep breath. "You're not a good man. You don't act your age and you don't like me enough to change. So...no I don't want to go with you. I'm sorry." She gazed at him sadly but walked away. He watched her go, pain etched on his face and his heart tightened in his chest.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. She was clever, funny, warm and breath-taking. No words he could ever think of would describe how he felt when she looked at him or even shouted at him. He loved her. He knew that. He knew he had loved her since his father had brought her home; both six years old and lonely and sad and broken. Morgana had mended him with her tender words and soft kisses. But then his father changed him and she had not wanted to know him. Arthur had always been torn...one way was in the light with laughter and Morgana and goodness. The other was in the dark with defiance and hatred of his father.

He did not understand why he was finding it so hard to turn away from the dark and then he wondered whether it would always be this way. Watching her from afar as she eventually met someone good, fell in love, married them and had her own life...forever separated from his.

"Morgana?" Morgana rushed through the alcove ignoring the annoying little voice that was calling her. She didn't have time for it. "Morgana!" Ugh, she thought, just go away!

"Morgana LeFay!" The voice shouted. Morgana gave up and stopped. Immediately Elaine Bayard, the most irritating girl in sixth year hurried up to her. For some reason everyone thought Elaine was pretty, something that Morgana had never personally seen.

"Morgana is it true?" Squealed Elaine. Morgana stared at her blankly. "Is it true that you're going to the Summer Solstice Ball with Arthur?"

WHAT! She thought she would explode with anger. So that's how he got his revenge? "Where did you hear that?" She made her voice clear and calm whilst her insides boiled with fury.

"I got it from Vivian who heard it from Louis who said that Isabella told him and apparently Isabella got it from Owain who had it straight from Arthur himself. I just wanted to know for sure that Arthur was taken." Elaine gave a little pathetic sigh but Morgana didn't notice. So, she thought angrily, Arthur had told Owain to tell everyone she was going with him. Well now was her chance for some revenge of her own.

"Actually no, I'm not going with Arthur." Replied Morgana sweetly.

Elaine's pale blue eyes widened. "Really? Did he change his mind?"

Stupid girl. "No, he asked me and I said no."

"Are you mad!" Exclaimed Elaine. "You rejected Arthur Pendragon, the best looking boy in the school!"

"Mm, yes I did." Morgana almost laughed; this was quite funny actually.

"Why!"

"Look Elaine, I'm busy...go and flutter your eyelashes at Arthur for long enough and I'm sure he'll ask you."

Then Morgana was off before Elaine could work out what she meant.

"Oh my god." Gwen was in shock. She knew (as did everyone else) that Arthur Pendragon wanted Morgana and anyone else who as much as breathed near her was dead but to hear what he had said to Morgana. It was shocking. "He used his father as this year's excuse?"

Morgana nodded dumbly.

"And you think he was really upset?"

"Gwen, he's always upset when I say no. He'll go and kick in some first year and feel better."

"Oh Morgana, he's..." Gwen struggled for the words. "He's ok, sometimes isn't he?"

Morgana laughed emptily. "Yeah, when he's asleep."

Meanwhile Merlin had left the library himself and was thinking painfully and sharply about who would have taken Arthur's report. There were plenty of suspects. Himself, for one. Being bullied by Arthur wasn't exactly going to endear the head boy to him.

But Merlin hadn't done it. Morgana was another suspect but Merlin instinctively knew sneaking around and stealing important reports wasn't Morgana's style. If she had a problem with Arthur, she would tell him. She was one of the very, very few people who would stand up to him.

Gwen was too sweet, Lance was Arthur's best friend no matter how he disapproved of what Arthur did, and Owain and Leon were too stupid. But that left most of the year that almost all had a valid reason to hate Arthur. However they were all mostly scared of him. Who would risk sneaking into his room and hunting for the reports?

Merlin groaned loudly and knocked his head on the wall in frustration. Mr Gaius had told him to keep on trying for Arthur, even if he failed the first time. And it looked as if he would fail for the first time. If not every time.

Not wanting to think about it anymore Merlin tried to think of a distraction for his mind. He caught sight of the voting box and sighed. Another problem. He had wanted to ask Morgana to go to the ball with him. But she was going with Gwen and her friends. Great.

There was no other girl he really wanted to ask but he didn't want to have to follow Gwen and Morgana for the whole night. Undoubtedly Arthur would want to keep his little gang with him which included Lance.

There was a pretty girl called Isabella, he seemed to remember. She reminded him a bit of Gwen because she was dark and quiet. He could ask her, he supposed but what if she said no? He'd look like even more of an idiot.

The wooden box loomed out at him from its table. Staring morosely at it he decided to ask the first girl who walked past his seat in the corner of the alcove. He prayed it wasn't someone embarrassing.

"Merlin?" A soft voice called around the seemingly empty alcove. Merlin strained his ears and his heart dropped as he recognised Gwen's voice. "Merlin, are you there?"

He stood and stretched his cramped legs before stepping out from the corner and smiling at Gwen. She grinned sweetly back and he realised she really was rather pretty. It was just that, next to Morgana, she seemed a little ordinary. Still, he'd decided he'd ask the next girl who walked past and...that...happened to be...Gwen.

"Erm, Gwen?" He walked to her side. She stared up at him.

"Yes? Are you all right? Have you found the reports yet?" Her concern was touching but he wanted to get his humiliation over and done with.

Merlin shifted from side to side awkwardly. How did you ask a girl who was a friend to go with you to a ball without it looking as if you liked her?

"Gwen, well I was just thinking...would you do me the honour," Oh fantastic, now it sounded as if he was proposing. "Well, I mean, do you want to accompany me to the ball?" It was out now; she could answer as she wanted.

"The Summer Solstice Ball?" Gwen questioned uncertainly but there was something shimmering in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Wow," She was surprised. "Erm, yes, I'd love to. If you were serious, of course."

Her eyes suddenly burned with embarrassment.

"Of course I was serious," Merlin felt a wave of affection for the small girl. "That's settled then. So, erm, when exactly is the ball?"

Gwen laughed happily and Merlin found he liked the sound. He decided she didn't laugh nearly enough. "It's a week on Friday." She answered lightly.

"Oh good, good," Replied Merlin.

"I think I'd better go and tell Morgana," Gwen was suddenly shy again and she turned away. She stopped abruptly and looked back at Merlin. "Thank you for asking me, Merlin." Then she looked back around and hurried away.

Merlin watched her scamper away. There was no magnificent brilliance in Gwen's looks as there was in Morgana but nonetheless he thought there was something quietly beautiful about Guinevere Wales.

Merlin sighed a huge sigh of relief. At least he'd sorted that out and he didn't think he wouldn't have a good time with Gwen. Now he just needed to sort the whole report thing out for Arthur.

What he didn't notice was Lance standing behind the corner by the staircase. He'd followed Gwen to the alcove to ask her to come with him to the ball. He'd lingered behind when she'd started to talk to Merlin and tried not to listen to their conversation. But when they started to talk about the ball and Merlin had asked her...he felt his heart clench with anger and jealousy.

He liked Merlin and he loved Gwen. And they were going together to the ball. He was furious with himself when he felt tears gather in his eyes and blinked them away violently. There was not a lot he could do now but he was certain he would never forget the shine in Gwen's voice as she accepted Merlin. She had never sounded that way with Lance.

Morgana was beyond anger. She was in crimson rage, scarlet fury in a volcano, a tidal wave of wrath, temper and blood-hot ferocity. How did Arthur dare to make her look like such an idiot! How could he? She thought he had been genuine and even a bit sweet when he had asked her but this! This was too much! Why would he tell people he was going with Morgana when he must know she would just vehemently deny it!

She thundered up the stairs and burst in his dormitory, not even bothering to knock, not even caring she wasn't supposed to go in there. "Arthur!" She demanded. "Get here now!" The bathroom door opened and he came out curiously. He was topless. She forced herself to look at his face. He'd always had the most beautiful blue eyes...

"Arthur." She said again. "Why?"

He stared at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

She was **this** close to stamping her foot. "You **know** what!"

His eyes narrowed. "No, I really don't."

She rolled her eyes and clenched her fists. "You're telling everyone I said yes to make me look stupid! Well it's not working because I told everyone I rejected you...yet again so just stop, ok?"

He was still staring at her blankly. She gritted her teeth. "Arthur!" She snapped. "Stop looking at me like that and say something!"

"I still don't know what you're on about, Morgana."

"You told Owain to tell everyone you're going with me to the ball. He told Isabella who told Louis who told Vivian who told Elaine who kindly mentioned it to me! So don't try and pretend you didn't!"

"Morgana," His blue eyes were intense. "I swear to you I didn't say anything to Owain or Leon or Lance about us. I promise."

And for some reason, looking up at his beautiful, familiar face, she believed him.

"Well, who would have started it then?" She demanded reluctantly.

Arthur shrugged and pulled his shirt over his head. "I don't know. Vivian maybe? She seems the type."

Morgana considered. "Mm, I suppose she is." She blushed lightly and couldn't meet Arthur's eyes. "Sorry about, you know, well, coming in here and shouting at you. I just assumed it would have been you."

Arthur grinned. "Don't worry about it. I don't suppose you've seen Merlin anywhere?"

"Just back then in the library, why?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter."

Arthur frowned. Now he'd have to wait until dinner to see what Merlin had found out. If he'd managed to find out anything.

**So there's Chapter Five! Thanks so much if you're still with the story and still enjoying it! Please drop me a line or even just a word to tell me what you think I could do to improve or just what you're liking so far! I really love to get the alerts but it's so frustrating because I can't figure out why you like the story! Thanks**


	6. The Mysteries of Camelot

Chapter Six –

The Mysteries of Camelot

At dinner that night Merlin had not come any closer to finding out who had taken the reports or getting the reports back. Trying hard to shake he approached Arthur at his usual table surrounded by Lance, Owain and Leon.

"Arthur?" Arthur looked up and sighed tiredly at Merlin's face. He hadn't found the reports.

"Look Merlin, it doesn't matter. Just, leave it. I suppose I believe you didn't take them." Merlin almost died of shock. He realised this was the closest Arthur would ever get to apologising and he almost grinned as he walked back to Morgana and Gwen.

"He just said to leave it, can you believe it?" Merlin beamed. Gwen smiled warmly but Morgana seemed a hundred miles away.

"Maybe he realised it couldn't have been you?" Suggested Gwen. "At least you have nothing to worry about now. Arthur might leave you alone now and you'll never have to speak to him again if you don't want to."

But of course, Merlin thought, he had to. If Mr Kilgharrah and Mr Gaius were right...he had a job to do with Arthur and his job wasn't finished yet. He had failed this time but he had to keep trying and trying, again and again. He had to.

Gwen didn't know that and neither did Morgana. Not even Arthur knew. And Merlin was not stupid enough to tell them, even Morgana. He could imagine their faces if he explained he was destined to lead Arthur to greatness as Camelot's headmaster. He grinned as he imagined Morgana's amusement, Gwen's concern for his mental health and Arthur's raw horror.

As Merlin played the scene out in his head there was a voice over the speakers; a harsh, lined voice scarred with disappointment and regret but strengthened with power and control. It was Uther Pendragon's voice...and he was summoning his son.

Arthur paled but he stood and made his way calmly out of the room. Everyone watched him go. Everyone wondered why Arthur Pendragon had been called like a naughty little first year to the headmaster's office. Merlin knew, or rather he thought he knew why. It would not be pretty.

The same thought was crossing Arthur's mind as he walked down the steps and across the entrance hall to the east wing of the castle where his father lived. He knew very well what he had done or rather, not done. He knew what his father would say and he knew he had to stand there, facing it with strength.

He remembered another time when he was a child and had faced his father's wrath for bad behaviour. Someone else had been there that time, had slipped her warm fingers into his.

He smiled wryly, wishing Morgana was with him now.

"Arthur? Your father will see you now." The faceless secretary called him in and he entered the cold office without a word. His father sat at the desk, his almost empty desk symbolic of Uther Pendragon's almost empty heart.

"Arthur," His voice was short, clipped, and impatient as ever. "Sit." Arthur sat feeling seven years old again.

"I presume you know why I have called you here." Summoned, Arthur thought, summoned like a little dog.

But he answered, "Yes sir."

"Can you give me any explanations?"

"No sir."

"Why? And I want a proper answer Arthur."

"I must have mislaid the reports, sir. I can't think of any other plausible reason."

"Mislaid?" His father made it sound like murder. "All five reports? I don't think so." He was always so patronising.

"I don't know of any other reason that could make sense sir. I have looked for the reports but I can't find them anywhere."

"What about the other reasons? The 'implausible' ones?"

"I did think someone might have taken them."

"And? Why is this no longer a possibility in your mind?" His father's voice was calm but Arthur sensed the hard ice that was threatening to break.

"I just don't think anyone would want to steal the reports. And they were in my dormitory. No one could get in unnoticed."

"Your room mates." It was a statement, not a question.

"I trust them. Owain and Leon aren't clever enough to think of stealing something and Lance is my best friend."

"I seem to remember there is a fifth boy in your dormitory Arthur." Still the same calm, quiet courteous tone.

"There is sir. He's new; Merlin Emrys. But I don't think Merlin took the reports. He's too...open and honest. He's the sort of person who can't lie."

"You'd be surprised Arthur," Snapped Uther. "The most open are usually the ones with the most secrets. Have you searched this boy's things?"

"Yes sir. I found nothing. He also doesn't carry any reports with him. There is absolutely no way he has taken them. He doesn't need them and he doesn't want to discredit me."

"How do you know this?"

In truth, Arthur didn't know. He sensed something about Merlin. That he was not the sort of boy to creep about in a room looking for something that did not belong to him. He admitted he'd been clutching at straws earlier when he'd accused Merlin. "I am quite sure sir."

Uther frowned. "Arthur you know what will happen if this continues. You know I will be forced to take away your position as head boy. This is something I do not wish to happen but if you fail me...I will."

Arthur knew he was dismissed and he stood. He walked to the door slowly but before he left the room, he gripped the door handle and turned to his father bravely. "I will not fail you father." Then he left the room.

Arthur couldn't face going back to dinner so he went straight to his dorm. He wasn't surprised to find Lance there.

"How did it go?" Lance was always sympathetic. Especially when it concerned Uther and his injustice towards his son.

"Just...fantastic." Arthur sighed and collapsed back on to his bed.

"Don't worry he won't actually take your position away from you." Lance was always optimistic. Arthur envied him that.

"I wouldn't be too sure," Arthur replied quietly. "He seemed serious. Not that he isn't always serious. But this time he meant it. I could tell."

Lance sat up on his bed and ran his hands through his dark hair. "Maybe you just lost them?"

Arthur shook his head. "No someone took them. Father made me realise that. I just don't get who or why."

Lance thought. "Not me, not Owain or Leon and not Merlin. Not Morgana, not Gwen, not Louis, not Isabella, not Elaine or Vivian, they completely adore you..."

Together they went through their year ruling out people but finding suspects everywhere. After a while Arthur gave up. "This is hopeless Lance; it could have been any of them!"

"It is sort of your own fault." Lance mused.

"Er, how?"

"If you hadn't bullied them all at one point or another more than 10% of the school might have some respect for you and your belongings, you idiot."

Lance was the only one apart from Morgana who would ever speak to him like that. It was one of the many reasons Arthur had been friends with him for such a long time.

"I suppose." He admitted grudgingly. "But how was I supposed to know it would come back round to haunt me?"

Lance laughed loudly and clapped Arthur on the shoulder. "Karma, my friend," He grinned. "Karma."

Arthur let a slow smile spread across his face as he lay back on his bed. He eyed Lance keenly. "Know who you're taking to the ball yet?"

Lance's expression darkened. "Nope. Do you?"

"No. I don't want to ask anyone else; Morgana would just think I was trying to make her jealous," He rolled his eyes. "Not that it would. It never does."

"Don't be too sure," Lance clicked his fingers loudly. "Anyway, you **would** be trying to make her jealous."

"Are you asking Gwen?" Arthur asked tentatively.

"Gwen is going with Merlin." Lance replied keeping his voice light.

Arthur was silent for a moment before chuckling. "So it seems we're both feeling the pangs of rejection then."

The next morning Merlin woke to shouts of anger. Alarmed he sat up sharply, his eyes swimming. Arthur was up, fully dressed even though it was still dark outside. Merlin glanced at his watch; it was half four.

"Arthur, go back to sleep!" Groaned Owain sleepily from the other side of the room. Lance murmured in agreement. Leon was still fast asleep.

"Sleep?" Yelled Arthur. "I've lost my contract you idiots!"

"What contract?" Owain yawned.

"My head boy contract, you prick!" Arthur bellowed with rage and began turning his sheets and pillows upside down looking for the contract. "I can't be head boy without my contract! If my father finds out..."

Lance sat up in bed rubbing his eyes. "Arthur, why would he find out? He never comes up here; he'll just think you're keeping it in your dorm."

"Lance, I have to take it to him today because the ball is next week!" Arthur paused for a moment, his head in his hands as he sat back on his messed up bed. "I'll lose my place as head boy no matter how the votes go if I lose my contract!"

Lance kept quiet but got out of bed and began helping Arthur look for it. Merlin got up too and started to help. Arthur eyed him with surprise but didn't comment and for ten minutes the three of them searched the entire room for the elusive contract. They did not find it.

"Someone must have taken it Arthur," Lance said at last, straightening up and rubbing his back. "They must have taken it from here."

"But who? And when?" Demanded Arthur.

"No idea. But this is the second time it's happened...first the reports, now your contract," Lance paused. "I think someone doesn't want you to be head boy this year."

Arthur groaned and stared out of the window across the grounds of the castle. "What should I do?" He asked helplessly. Lance and Merlin exchanged glances.

"Tell your father the truth," Suggested Merlin. "Tell him you think someone has been stealing papers from your room so he doesn't blame you."

Arthur raised his head and stared at Merlin in disbelief. "You obviously don't know my father very well Merlin. He'll blame me no matter what I say. And it is my fault. I should have looked after my things more. I should have." He returned to staring out of the window as a grey pink light started to glow in the east. "I see him this morning."

After breakfast Merlin ran through the alcove through the hallway, down the steps, down the corridor until he burst in Mr Gaius's office. The teacher wasn't there. "Mr Gaius?" Panted Merlin desperately searching around the office. But Mr Gaius definitely wasn't there. "Mr Gaius I need your help!" But no one answered. "How am I supposed to fulfil my destiny if Arthur isn't head boy?" Still there was no answer apart from the slow tick of Mr Gaius' old clock in the corner. And for Merlin, that answer was not good enough.

Mr Gaius was nowhere to be found...not even in the science block or the teachers' lounge. Merlin raced around the school calling for him but no one seemed to know where he was. "What do I do now?" Merlin shouted in the empty entrance hall. "What am I supposed to do!" Where was Mr Gaius with his talk of destiny when Merlin really needed him?

At last Merlin returned to the dormitory. Arthur was sitting dejectedly on his bed. Lance was the only other person in the room leaning against the window gazing out of it. Merlin crossed the room uncertainly to stand beside Lance.

"Before you ask Merlin," Arthur said suddenly. "My father is going to humiliate me by stripping me of being head boy at the solstice ball. The boy with the most votes after me will be head boy." His voice was empty, almost dead.

"Don't worry." Merlin knew it was a stupid thing to say but it was all he could think of at the moment. He realised he wanted to talk to Morgana and Gwen about it. They didn't know anything about his so-called destiny or Arthur's but maybe they could help with the head boy thing. After all Morgana was head girl.

He found them in the grounds sitting in the shade of an old oak tree in the middle of a field. Gwen was reciting her French verbs and Morgana was half listening, half dreaming. Both sat up and watched curiously as Merlin approached them.

"Are you all right Merlin?" Morgana asked worriedly. "You look terrible."

"I'm fine...but Arthur isn't." Morgana's eyes widened; bright green in the summer sun.

"What's wrong with him?" She couldn't help asking.

"Mr Pendragon's going to stop him being head boy at the ball next week."

There was silence.

"What do we do?" It was Gwen who asked. Merlin turned to her gratefully.

"I don't know. Arthur thinks someone is taking his papers so Mr Pendragon will take away Arthur's position and I have to say, I agree," Gwen gaped at that. "There's no other explanation that makes sense...Lance says Arthur has never lost anything like his reports or his contract before and let's face it, Arthur has a lot of enemies."

"But who would have the nerve to do that? And why?" Morgana was visibly shocked.

"That's what I want to find out," Merlin hesitated. "I was wondering if you two could help me think of a plan."

**Chapter Six! Hope you like it! I had so much fun writing this story, its amazing to know other people like it too! I'm not doing too well in English at the moment; I've always been the poetry/story/comprehension kind of student and all the controlled assessments are actually killing me. So it's nice to know that I can still write pretty good stuff! I've always loved English and it's really hard to be doing not so well in it. Sorry for ranting on here about it but never mind! Thanks for reading this chapter, if you have time, I'd love to know what you think! Thanks**


	7. Revelations

**So this is it! The one where Merlin finds out exactly who is behind the tricks. Hope you enjoy and I think this chapter's a bit shorter than the others, so sorry about that. Anyway, have fun reading!**

Chapter Seven –

Revelations

Merlin took a deep, steadying breath. He gazed down at the two mobiles in his hand and flicked the first one up studying the screen intently. It was blank. Expelling his breath in one long sigh Merlin began to text.

COME TO ARTHUR'S DORM TONIGHT JUST BEFORE THE BALL. I WANT TO PAY HIM BACK FOR EVERYTHING HE'S DONE TO THIS SCHOOL.

He wrote an identical text on the other phone and selected all contacts. One phone was Morgana's, the other was Lance's. And the plan was simple.

Merlin had told Morgana and Gwen everything. How he knew Arthur was a good man and just needed a chance. He told them he wanted to catch whoever was doing this before the ball when Arthur was publicly humiliated by his father.

Both had been willing to help. Morgana suggested laying a trap for the thief and Gwen had suggested the use of a text to tell everyone Arthur's room would be empty just before the ball. Only Arthur, Lance, Merlin, Morgana and Gwen knew that Mr Pendragon was planning to give the position of head boy to someone else so the thief would have no reason to think their earlier plans had already worked. Someone would answer the text. The guilty someone. There was a 0.1% chance that the person would not be on either Morgana or Lance's mobile.

Except the dormitory would not be empty. Merlin and his camera would be waiting. Merlin would wait in the dark dormitory before the ball and whoever walked in to get more revenge on Arthur would be recorded; their face, their words...everything. Merlin wanted to know why they were doing this. And he needed evidence to prove Arthur was innocent. Well, as innocent as Arthur Pendragon could be.

Lance had been told of the plan but Arthur hadn't. Morgana had warned that Arthur wasn't a very good actor and if he thought there was a chance he would be saved, he would not be able to contain his happiness.

Lance had privately told Merlin he thought Arthur was a brilliant actor. "Think about it," He had said. "He's convinced everyone for two years that he's a complete prat. And really...he's not." Merlin had agreed but they listened to Morgana anyway. She did know Arthur better than anyone else after all.

The last week had passed painfully slowly. But at last Merlin was sat in the dormitory holding Lance and Morgana's phones waiting for the texts to send. After an age they beeped and he slipped Lance's phone back under his pillow before pocketing Morgana's. He'd give it to her later, when it was safe.

Now all Merlin had to do was wait. He sat on Lance's bed which was closest to the door and held his breath. It was dark. It was very dark. And it was silent. Merlin half hoped no one would come but quickly pushed that thought from his head. If no one came, Arthur would lose his chance for sure and Merlin wouldn't have fulfilled his destiny.

He was still angry he hadn't been able to find Mr Gaius that day. It turned out he'd gone to visit his sister who was sick but it had still rankled. When he needed to talk about destiny and fate and all that stuff, Merlin had always assumed Mr Gaius would be there to explain everything.

Morgana's mobile beeped with a reply. Holding his breath Merlin flipped it open and selected the message. WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT? Obviously not that person then, thought Merlin closing the phone again. Then Lance's mobile vibrated. ARE YOU MAD? Not that person either.

The texts filtered in; some questioning Morgana or Lance's sanity, others jokingly agreeing. But that's all they were. Jokes. No one had replied seriously and it was getting closer and closer to the ball.

The clock outside struck eight. It was half an hour before the ball was due to start. Thinking of the ball Merlin felt a pang of guilt for leaving Gwen. He was sure she would look absolutely lovely but this was, if he admitted it, more important. She had understood and said she would wait in there with Morgana for him.

Morgana had decided not to find someone to go with after Gwen admitted she'd accepted Merlin's offer. Morgana hadn't been annoyed (to Merlin's slight disappointment) but had wished Gwen well. In fact she'd seemed quite happy that Merlin and Gwen were going together. Merlin wasn't sure how he felt about that. Did Morgana think he liked Gwen? Surely she didn't?

Gwen was sweet and shy but intelligent and quite witty when she was comfortable with the people she was with. She was...lovely, but Merlin caught his breath every time he saw Morgana. She was an angel, a perfect Roman sculpture, a Greek goddess immortalised in almost perilous beauty.

It was a quarter to nine. Merlin's feet were beginning to get stiff and he shook them a little to clear them. He heard a sudden noise. It was as if someone was cautiously twisting the door handle of the dormitory.

Holding his breath and trying to still his thundering heart Merlin silently stood up from the bed and flexed his hands. He turned the camera on record and held it up carefully.

The door slid open easily and a voice whispered through the open gap. "Morgana!" It hissed. "Are you there?" The door opened wider and a person stepped through and switched the light on.

Merlin stood staring in shock as the camera recorded her face.

It was Morgause.

It had to be. She was just as Morgana had described; tall, slim, like her sister, long wavy blonde hair falling down her back and wide light brown eyes. She stood there staring at Merlin in complete shock.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded. Unlike Morgana, she did not have an Irish accent.

"Are you Morgause LeFay?" Whispered Merlin, still in shock.

She nodded suspiciously. She glared at the camera. "What are you doing holding that phone up?"

Merlin put it down. He had caught her face but he wanted to record her speaking to him now. So he left the recorder on.

"So, who are you?" She asked again.

"I'm Merlin." He murmured.

"Do you know where my sister Morgana is? She's supposed to be here." Morgause stared around the room as if she expected Morgana to appear out of thin air.

Merlin followed her gaze. "It was you, wasn't it?" He was over his shock now and just wanted to know the details.

She frowned. "What are you talking about?" He had to admit, she was gorgeous. But her beauty didn't have the same raw purity as Morgana's; it wasn't fresh and bright.

"You took Arthur's reports and his contract," Accused Merlin, gathering courage. "You don't want him to be head boy, do you?"

She pouted, looking incredibly sullen. "So what if I did? What's it go to do with you, little boy?"

"That doesn't matter. I just don't get why? Was it some kind of revenge for Morgana?"

Morgause laughed. "For Morgana? No, no...it was revenge for me."

"Why? What did Arthur do to you?"

Morgause smirked, her eyes narrowed in her smooth white face. "I don't have to say anything to you, Merlin or whatever your name is. I'm going."

She turned to go but Merlin grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She fell on to Lance's bed and Merlin shut the door firmly standing in front of it. She scowled angrily, looking quite unattractive for a moment.

"You go to Avalon College next door, don't you Morgause?" Inquired Merlin politely. She nodded sulkily. "So when would you ever see Arthur to hate him enough to do this?"

"You don't know anything." Growled Morgause.

"So tell me."

"I'm not saying anything to you. I don't even know you."

"I'm...Arthur's friend," Saying it felt strange. "And I'm close friends with Morgana too. So I know people you know."

"You clearly do." She smirked. And she clearly needed persuading.

Merlin locked the door and came to sit by Morgause on the bed. She recoiled from him and sat on Lance's pillow, folding her arms stubbornly. "I suppose you know you're very beautiful Morgause," Began Merlin, thinking hard. She sniffed. "And I suppose you know Arthur likes Morgana very much." She snorted. "So...you must be popular at Avalon. You're stunning and I suppose you must be quite clever if you got in there." He thought.

"And I think what someone like you...beautiful and clever wants is to always have your own way. Always have what you want," Morgause said nothing still. Merlin continued slowly. "And if you don't get what you want...you don't like it. You don't like the person who denied you." Merlin watched her stiffen. "So you would try and get revenge. Wouldn't you Morgause?"

She raised her head slowly; brown eyes glittering dangerously. "It was his own fault," She hissed. "I was drunk and he was there. All he had to do was come with me. I'm not unattractive. It wouldn't have been that bad."

Suddenly it all made sense to Merlin. "You came on to Arthur didn't you? And he rejected you. I bet you're not used to rejection are you Morgause? I bet it hurt."

She leapt up from the bed. "He said it was because of Morgana!" She burst out abruptly. She laughed wildly. "He said he wouldn't sleep with me because he was waiting for Morgana!" She shook her head and went to the window. It was as light as it had been in the afternoon. The summer solstice was the longest day of the year. "What a stupid idiot." She murmured gazing out at the grounds lit by small colourful candles even though it was not dark.

Merlin smiled to himself. He had her now. Just as the clock struck nine she turned to face him. A wide grin was on her face. "But I won," She smirked. "He's not going to be head boy for much longer. And I know Uther. He'll make it as painfully humiliating for Arthur as possible. He'll know what it's like to be humiliated in front of all your friends."

Merlin took the key and unlocked the dormitory door. It slid open noiselessly. Morgause stared at him.

"You can go now Morgause, if you want." Offered Merlin. "I'm going to the ball." Morgause suddenly noticed he was dressed in a tuxedo.

She walked to the door and stood beside Merlin. "I might come with you."

Merlin looked her up and down. She was wearing a short skirt that came to the top of her thighs showing off bare, shapely legs and a tight vest top that showed off her lightly tanned stomach.

"You're not exactly dressed well for a ball Morgause." Pointed out Merlin but she stalked past him to the distant sound of music. Merlin followed.

He walked slightly behind her, still clutching the recorder and Morgana's phone in his pocket. She seemed to know exactly where she was going, exactly where the grand hall was. But of course, Merlin recalled, she'd been to Camelot too.

The nearer they got the more students they encountered. Girls in dresses; long and formal in every colour possible. They had curly hair or straight; elegant up-dos or flowing down their backs. The alcove was full of students laughing, sipping from a forbidden bottle of vodka or dancing to iPods or the far off boom of the music in the grand hall.

Merlin couldn't see Morgana or Lance or Gwen or Arthur anywhere. He supposed they must be in the grand hall and all he could do for now was follow Morgause. She was heading for the hall and attracted odd looks in her outfit as she stomped through the throngs of students.

"Morgause!" Called Merlin at last, hurrying to her. She did not turn but merely carried on thundering through the busy corridors. Merlin thought he heard someone say, "Is that Morgause LeFay?" but he didn't stop to find out.

Morgause grinned and finally slowed down. "See?" She said to Merlin triumphantly. "I'm notorious here for my... _exploits_." Merlin stared, astonished. So she was known for being such a ...well, Merlin didn't want to think about it. She was such a contrast to the kind, honest Morgana he almost didn't believe they were related at all.

"Morgause," He began. "What exactly are you going to do at the ball?"

She smiled. "Oh Merlin," She placed a hand on his arm. "I'm going to enjoy myself," She grinned, eyes bright. "That and make sure I'm watching when Arthur Pendragon gets exactly what he deserves..."

**Sooo! That's it, it's Morgause! I knew she'd be the one from the start but as I wrote the story I discovered she was quite a harlot to be honest! I love when in stories, you find out things about your own characters as you write. That may sound a bit weird actually. Oh well. **

**Hope you liked it! The drama really starts in the next chapter, so if you have time, let me know what you think and I'll update soon! Thanks**


	8. The Revenge of Morgause

**Chapter Eight, hope you like!**

Chapter Eight –

The Revenge of Morgause

The grand hall was spectacular. It was lit with rows and rows of pretty, coloured lights dotted across the ceiling and the walls casting yellow, green, pink and blue glows across the room. The music was pounding; disco music at the moment but Lance had said it would change to slow later in the evening and then alternate between them.

At once Morgause disappeared to the drink table and downed a glass of punch. The punch for the sixth and seventh year was slightly alcoholic but it obviously wasn't enough for Morgause who took a bottle of vodka from her handbag and poured it in the punch to the obvious disgust of the seventh year girl beside her.

Merlin left Morgause for a minute and searched desperately around the room for any sign of one of his friends. There was nothing only heads and dresses and dancing. Giving Morgause a final apprehensive glance Merlin disappeared into the body of dancing students, fighting his way through, looking everywhere for anyone he knew.

Eventually he spotted Lance and Gwen by the east side of the room. There was no sign of Arthur or Morgana but Mr Pendragon was sitting austerely at the head of the room sipping a glass of what looked like whisky. Thankfully Merlin made his way to Lance and Gwen. They spotted him and watched with anticipation as he fought his way across the dance floor to where they stood.

"Well?" Lance asked quickly.

Merlin nodded, out of breath. "It was Morgause," He hastily explained. "She tried it on with Arthur but he rejected her because of Morgana. She got angry and wanted revenge."

"Oh my god." Breathed Gwen.

Then Merlin got his first proper look at her. And did not stop looking.

She looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a lilac calf-length dress that was loose and wavy down her small body. It had thin straps against her shoulders and a modest neckline. It was plain except for a single dark purple lily embroidered by Gwen's hip. Her hair; wild and darkly curly was bound up in an elegant bun at the nape of her neck with stray curls winding against her smooth neck. She was so perfectly pretty that Merlin gaped at her and was suddenly very, very pleased it had been Gwen that walked past him in the alcove.

"So what do we do now?" Lance asked pulling Merlin from his intense study of a blushing Gwen.

"I have to find Arthur, tell him, and then tell Mr Pendragon before he announces to everyone that there's a new head boy in spite of the voting." Merlin cast his head round, searching for Arthur. "Does anyone know where Arthur is?"

Lance gazed around for a few moments before pulling Merlin to look over at the north side. Arthur and Morgana were there, talking with their heads close together. To see them so close did not cause Merlin any particular distress as he had thought it would. Maybe it had something to do with Gwen...

"Merlin?" Lance got his attention again and pushed him a little in Arthur's direction. "Quickly, go and tell Arthur!"

Merlin looked back at Gwen wistfully one last time before rushing over the hall to Arthur. Morgana started as Merlin almost jumped at them. Arthur jerked his head up and insisted Merlin tell him what had happened.

"It was Morgause!" Gasped Merlin clutching his side. "She did all the stuff, taking your reports and the contract."

Arthur went death-white. Morgana pressed her hand to her mouth in horror. "Morgause?" She whispered. "But – why?"

Merlin and Arthur exchanged uneasy glances. Arthur silently pleaded with Merlin not to tell Morgana the truth just yet. Merlin agreed. She would know soon enough when he played the recording.

"That doesn't matter now," Merlin insisted. He whirled around to see a stony-faced Mr Pendragon rise from his seat and start to walk towards the stage. "Quick, I need to get to your father!"

He left them and raced across the dance floor, pushing everyone out of the way. Mr Pendragon had reached the stage and was clearing his throat, getting ready to speak.

"Girls and boys!" He rumbled across the grand hall as the music died out. Merlin carried on moving but it was harder to be subtle with everyone still and silent. He resorted to crawling slowly across the dance floor, praying no one would see him. "I know it is early and you want to carry on having fun," He allowed himself a tiny grimace. "But I do have something important to say..."

Merlin gulped and started to scurry, half bent over. He attracted odd looks and occasional laughs but he had to keep going. Why was the hall so damn big!

"I am now to announce that our English teacher Mrs Knight is to retire next week." Merlin thought his heart had stopped beating with relief. Was this the important notice?

"We will all miss her very much I am sure, and there will be a chance to say good-bye to her properly tomorrow but I know she wanted me to mention it tonight. So will we all please give Mrs Knight a round of applause?" The hall thundered with applause and Merlin stayed crouched on the floor. He wondered what to do next.

Arthur turned to face Morgana relief painted all over his handsome features. They shared an elated smile. "Thank God it was only that." Murmured Arthur.

"I know," Agreed Morgana. "I wonder where Merlin is."

"Who cares?" Mumbled Arthur sullenly annoyed by her interest in Merlin.

Morgana raised her eyes to meet Arthur's in surprise.

"I thought you liked him now? After all he's done for you!"

Arthur scowled. "I do!" He insisted.

"Then why are you being so mean about him?"

"It doesn't matter."

Morgana shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe how ungrateful you're being. You completely bullied Merlin when he first came here and despite that he still did all he could to help you. If you stay as head boy, you do realise it's all because of him don't you?"

Arthur felt ashamed. "Look, Morgana, I didn't mean –,"

"I don't understand you sometimes Arthur." And with a last confused glance at him she left and sidled around the dance floor to find Gwen.

Great. What had he done now to mess things up with Morgana **again**? Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? Stupid Merlin. Why did Morgana like him? What did Merlin Emrys have that Arthur Pendragon didn't? That's what he wanted to know.

Merlin stayed on the floor until people started to dance again and he realised he was in the way. Struggling to his feet he caught a glimpse of Morgana storming away from Arthur towards Gwen. He made his way through the dancers to Gwen too. Lance had disappeared somewhere and Morgana was speaking angrily to Gwen.

"Guys!" Called Merlin through the noise as he neared them. Both girls looked around. He got closer slowly. "We need a plan."

"I thought we'd sorted it out?" Questioned Morgana. "Merlin, you go to Uther, play the recording, prove that it was Morgause and Arthur is still head boy...simple."

"But will it be?" Persisted Merlin. "Do you really think your guardian is going to let a random student play something that he knows nothing about? He might think it's an elaborate trick or something. And has anyone seen Morgause?"

"No..." They all looked around. Morgause was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Gwen gasped, "Lance and Arthur have gone too!"

Morgana and Merlin exchanged worried looks. "Ok," Merlin took charge. He gave Morgana her phone and the camera with the recording. "Here, take these. This is the recording...I'll go and find Morgause and Arthur and Lance, just...wait here, ok?"

The girls agreed to wait and Merlin disappeared off into the crowds yet again. It was clear Morgause was not in the grand hall after a few minutes searching. She was dressed in a way that made her stand out in the delicate formality of the ball.

Merlin rushed out of the grand hall into the wide corridor that led to the entrance hall. Both were empty except for a couple who had sneaked away from the ball. Blushing and apologising profusely Merlin backed away and sprinted around the back way through to the alcove.

That was when he heard the voices.

It was Morgause speaking in silky tones. Merlin rounded the corner suddenly to find her standing opposite Arthur and Lance. "You're just immature little boys, both of you," Morgause sneered. "Too stupid to take what you're given. Well, I've got my own back don't worry...soon Arthur, you'll have lost everything and you won't be far behind Lance Allot."

Merlin stood there, hidden by the shadow of the wall and listened.

"What do you want from us Morgause?" Arthur asked quietly but with silent strength.

"I want you to feel rejection, just like I did." Came the prompt reply.

"This is all over because when you were drunk, you came on to me and I turned you down?" Arthur was incredulous. "This is all because you felt embarrassed for one minute?"

"I've never been rejected before!" Snapped Morgause childishly. Arthur's eyebrows raised.

He sighed and ran his hands through his blonde hair. "You don't need to bother with all of this Morgause. I've already been rejected. More times than I want to remember. By Morgana."

Morgause giggled. "I know. I've heard all about it from my sources. But that's beside the point. I wasn't there when she turned you down. I want to see the fruits of my labours."

"But Merlin knows it was you who took the papers; he's going to tell my father and you'll be expelled from the college."

"Yeah, with what proof Arthur? Merlin can yell until everyone's deaf, doesn't mean Uther will believe him and you know it."

Arthur realised Morgause didn't know she'd been videoed and decided it would be better if she didn't know until the actual moment it came out. But now, he thought; now we need to get out of here.

"But I don't understand what you want with me Morgause? You don't know me at all." Lance was puzzled. The only connection he had with Morgause was that he knew both Arthur and Morgana well.

Morgause shrugged lazily. "You're quite fit to be fair," She looked him up and down to Lance's discomfort. He was too dark to blush but his tanned skin went slightly pink. "I just want a bit of fun with you."

Arthur had had enough. He scoffed and pulled Lance away. "Come on Lance, let's leave the slut here. I've had enough of this." Both boys paced away quickly without hurrying. Merlin slipped behind the wall and made his way back to the grand hall but not before he heard Morgause mutter, "You wait...I'll be there. I'll be there and I will laugh Arthur Pendragon. You won't be the head boy of this school whilst I'm here."

Merlin dashed back to the grand hall and found Morgana and Gwen. He took the camera silently from Morgana ignoring her frantic questions and moved towards the stage. He felt a hand tug on his sleeve and turned to see Gwen.

"You can't play it up there," She warned. "You'll only get the audio and Mr Pendragon needs to see Morgause's face to believe you." Merlin nodded gratefully. "I'll show you around the back rooms where the video recorder is kept," Gwen pointed at the huge screen on the wall behind the stage. "If you get to the video room in the back and put the memory card in the machine, the video of Morgause in the dorm will come up on that screen." She finished and noticed Merlin staring down at her with admiration and an extraordinarily soft expression.

Blushing she asked what he was staring at. Merlin shook his head but carried on gazing in awe at the cleverest girl he had ever met. He suddenly wondered why he had not seen how wonderful Gwen was before. Morgana was a Greek goddess, an angel, a Roman sculpture but when he really stopped to think about it...he knew she belonged with Arthur and there was not a lot he could do about it. But Gwen...she was perfect...

"Merlin?" Gwen's perfect voice cut through his thoughts. "You'll need to hurry. This is the part of the night when Mr Pendragon announces who's going to be the head boy and girl. We need to go now!"

She took his arm and they sprinted out of the grand hall. Gwen hurried a little down the corridor before opening an old dusty door that Merlin had never noticed before. She pulled Merlin inside and both squinted in the sudden darkness.

Before Merlin had a chance to let his eyes adjust to the darkness Gwen was yanking on his arm again and guiding him forward. As he got used to the darkness Merlin began to make out a dark shape in the middle of the room on a wooden table. Gwen's hand fumbled in his pocket for a moment and then she pulled out the camera.

Her fingers slipped with nerves as she tried to extract the memory card. When she finally managed to pull it out she almost dropped it her hands were shaking so much. Then they heard a voice from the grand hall booming in front of them. It was Mr Pendragon's voice and Merlin knew this time...it would not be a false alarm.

"Girls and boys!" His voice rolled like thunder across the room and through the wall to where Merlin and Gwen stood paralysed. "It is the moment we have all been anticipating...the announcement that marks the summer solstice ball every year. The announcement of who will take the privileged place as Camelot Secondary School's Head Boy and Head Girl. The votes that you as a school have casted have been counted. However, before we announce the winners of the votes, I must announce something very serious indeed."

At this Merlin nudged Gwen and she pushed the memory card into a slot in the machine before them. After she pressed a few buttons...nothing happened. "Oh come on, come on!" Pleaded Gwen pressing the On button again. The machine whirred for a moment but then faded out.

"No!" Breathed Merlin. This could not be happening. Not now.

"It has come to my attention," Boomed Mr Pendragon. "That my son, Arthur Pendragon, current Head Boy of this renowned school is unworthy to hold the position he currently does." Merlin could almost hear the intake of breath from the next room. The tension was tangible. Gwen ejected the memory card and tried again.

"Therefore I have decided that no matter what the outcome of the vote is, I will not be allowing Arthur to take a place as head boy. That is all."

Suddenly the machine began to whir again and Merlin could hardly breathe for hoping. Would it work...? Something clicked and there was a gasp from the next room. Merlin would have bet his whole life Morgause's face had just appeared on the screen.

Laughing silently he followed Gwen back into the corridor and through the doors of the grand hall. He would remember his first glimpse of the scene within for the rest of his life.

Lance was grinning, Morgause's red mouth was open in raw shock, Mr Pendragon's lips were in a thin line, frowns lining his narrowed eyes, Morgana was trying not to smile and failing miserably and Arthur...he looked as he always did.

Careless and arrogant.

But Merlin knew now that Arthur was just a particularly skilled actor. The slightly raised eyebrow and lips tilted in a small smirk were hiding the most grateful, exhilarated, elated thoughts Arthur had probably ever had.

**So, what did you think? I hope you all liked it! There isn't too long to go yet, another chapter and an epilogue I think. Let me know your thoughts, I love to hear them! Thank you**


	9. One June Night

**Gosh, its been a while! Sorry about the delay, I've been incredibly busy with exams etc but hope you like!**

**Oh and if you're an ArMor fan, listen to Taylor Swift Last Kiss at the ArMor scene at the end! I listened to it as I wrote it; it really inspired me.**

Chapter Nine –

One June Night

Merlin watched gleefully as the giant Morgause, darkened by the lack of light in the dormitory began to speak on the screen. There was silence in the hall.

"Who the hell are you?" He heard Morgause demand on the video. He heard himself ask if she was Morgause LeFay and her reply.

It seemed like a decade before they got to the serious stuff. Everyone was paralysed; even Morgause...forced to watch the scene play out on the screen. Suddenly it all went dark but the speaking continued. Merlin remembered he had to put the camera down but the audio had still caught Morgause's words.

"_You took Arthur's reports and his contract," Accused Merlin, gathering courage. "You don't want him to be head boy, do you?"_

_She pouted, looking incredibly sullen. "So what if I did? What's it go to do with you, little kid?"_

"_That doesn't matter. I just don't get why? Was it some kind of revenge for Morgana?" _

It all played out exactly as Merlin recalled from the earlier conversation.

"_And I think what someone like you...beautiful and clever wants is to always have your own way. Always have what you want," Morgause said nothing still. Merlin continued slowly. "And if you don't get what you want...you don't like it. You don't like the person who denied you." Merlin watched her stiffen. "So you would try and get revenge. Wouldn't you Morgause?" _

_She raised her head slowly; brown eyes glittering dangerously. "It was his own fault," She hissed. "I was drunk and he was there. All he had to do was come with me. I'm not unattractive. It wouldn't have been that bad." _

_Suddenly it all made sense to Merlin. "You came on to Arthur didn't you? And he rejected you. I bet you're not used to rejection are you Morgause? I bet it hurt." _

_She leapt up from the bed. "He said it was because of Morgana!" She burst out abruptly. She laughed wildly. "He said he wouldn't sleep with me because he was waiting for Morgana!" She shook her head and went to the window. It was as light as it had been in the afternoon. The summer solstice was the longest day of the year. "What a stupid idiot." _

It was out. Merlin sneaked a glance at Morgana. Her delicate white hands were pressed to her mouth and her amber eyes, glittering in the sparkling lights of the grand hall, were wide and expressive. Morgause was staring at the floor; a hint of shame about her but not nearly enough.

Mr Pendragon got to his feet steadily. All eyes turned to him.

"Morgause LeFay." It was almost a murmur but the ring of supremacy in his voice rumbled around the room like a thunder clap. Morgause shook visibly and Merlin almost pitied her. But then she raised her face and her eyes glowed gold with venom.

"Are you going to believe that? That I took your precious son's reports and contract and whatever else? God Uther, I thought you had a bit more brain than that." She was taunting him...wildly and carelessly...the most dangerous man Merlin knew. And she had made a mistake.

Mr Pendragon was cool and calm in his response but a cold fire burned under the words and that time Morgause did not dare to answer back. "Morgause LeFay...I am going to have you removed from Avalon College and I will be speaking to your mother. Do you understand?"

Morgause pouted and scowled like a six year old. Merlin was finding it difficult to believe that Morgause really was the older sister. She glared around at the students for a few moments but no one met her hard stare. Making a loud noise of anger and annoyance eventually Morgause stamped out; stilettos clicking on the floor. But then she was gone.

"Arthur," Arthur's face jerked up to meet his father's steely gaze. "Is this true?"

Dumbly he nodded.

"Why did you not tell me you thought somebody had stolen your papers?"

There was a charged pause. "I didn't think you'd believe me father." Replied Arthur quietly.

Suddenly Mr Pendragon's lined, hard face broke into a shocking smile. There was an actual gasp as the phenomenon rocketed around the hall. He threw his arms up and the music began to play again; a song to dance wildly to.

"Carry on with your ball children!" He cried. A stunned school stood there staring. He laughed loudly. "Come along!" At these words a few of the braver students began to dance along again to Mr Pendragon's obvious delight.

After that more and more joined in until Arthur, Morgana, Gwen, Lance and Merlin were the only ones in the grand hall not dancing.

Merlin and Gwen made their way slowly to Morgana and Lance. A few seconds later Arthur joined them. For a few moments they all stood there; staring at each other in awed silence.

"Wow." Lance broke the silence. And suddenly the five of them burst into laughter. They laughed until their ribs hurt and they gasped for breath. Merlin was the first to recover and held his hand out to Gwen. She stared at it, puzzled.

He smiled gently. "I think we had a direct order from our headmaster...he wants us to dance." Gwen's eyes lit up and taking Merlin's hand, they walked on to the dance floor joining the carefree students already there.

Lance automatically watched them feeling different. Then he realised the usual empty, dead weight inside his chest at seeing Gwen had disappeared. What did that mean? He imagined kissing Gwen again and all he felt was contentment. How could he be contented? Gwen was dancing...with someone else and he didn't feel sad at all. The music changed to a slow ballad and Merlin, holding Gwen's soft gaze leaned down slowly and kissed her once on the lips. Lance expected the crippling pain to come...there was nothing?

With a rush of freedom he realised he was no longer bound to Gwen by his feelings. Somehow in the events of the past month he had fallen out of love with her. Wow indeed. Grinning widely he grabbed the waist of Isabella who was standing near them and began to dance with her. He'd always quite liked Isabella, he remembered now.

As Merlin leaned down to kiss her all Gwen could think was, oh my god he's going to kiss me. When he pressed his firm but gentle lips on hers she thought she was so happy she might burst. Finally...finally...Merlin liked her as she liked him.

As Merlin smiled down at Gwen he knew why he was dancing with her and not Morgana. Gwen felt so soft and warm in his arms; it was so utterly right to hold her as they whirled slowly around the grand hall amongst the other couples. It was Gwen...happy, quiet, humble, helpful Gwen. She wasn't ostentatious or magnificent but in her modest kindness Merlin knew he had discovered the best kind of beauty...the sweetest.

After Gwen, Merlin and Lance had disappeared on to the dance floor Arthur and Morgana stood awkwardly watching the dancers. Arthur cleared his throat uncomfortably. Morgause's words were still ringing in Morgana's head.

"_He wouldn't sleep with me because he wanted to wait for Morgana."_

She didn't know what to say. She'd always known who Arthur was deep down. A good man. But she could pretend she didn't have to love him when he acted like he had for the past two years. She'd always loved him really. Her best friend, her almost brother and she'd known instinctively when the love they'd shared as children shifted to something more passionate, more intense, more dangerous.

Now she had all the proof she needed to let herself love Arthur again. He refused to sleep with Morgause...the best looking woman at the college with a reputation as black as coal. Morgana knew the rumours about what her sister was doing next door. She ignored most of it. She didn't want to know.

"Morgana?" Arthur was looking down at her. There was no arrogance in his gaze now. "Do you want to dance?"

It was still slow and it was all couples. She nodded and they walked out there. Arthur gingerly placed his hands on her waist as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I'm sorry." The humble words surprised her. What did Arthur have to be sorry to her personally for?

"What for?" Morgana asked curiously.

He shrugged vaguely. "Oh you know...everything. Being such a prick the last couple of years. Embarrassing you all the time. Teasing people. Being at the same party as Morgause."

Her head snapped up but her eyes were twinkling. "I am rather curious about the last bit. What party was this?"

He bit his lip as he tried not to smile. "A college party a few weeks ago. Morgause asked me to come. As I was being such a rebel I decided to go and well, she got drunk and you know the rest."

Her eyes turned serious now. "Were you tempted? Even just for a second."

His blue eyes were so dark and intense. "Not for a second."

She glanced down and when she looked back up his eyes were fixed on her.

For a split-second she knew what he was going to do. He leaned down slightly and moved his hands from her waist to cup her face before kissing her passionately. She responded with equal passion and wondered why she hadn't done this before when it felt so right.

They stopped moving for a while; just kissing in a battle that neither would win and eventually the other couples started to move around them. And when they broke apart Morgana was not the only one who couldn't breathe for a moment.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Just an epilogue now I think, thank you for reading.**


	10. Epilogue

It was just beginning to snow. Merlin gazed out at the window in pleasant surprise. It had never snowed at home and he wondered at it here so early. It was only just December. Remembering the date he sighed half happily, half sadly. Term ended for Christmas next week and he'd be seeing his mum again when she came to collect him.

It didn't feel like that long ago when he'd seen her for a week in October and before that the long month for the summer holiday. He hated saying good bye to Gwen again and not seeing her for two weeks. How strange, he thought, that he was even thinking that. He had and Gwen had been going out for just over five months and he still hadn't got used to it. In a good way.

Something caught his eye out of the window. It was a tall, broad-shouldered blonde boy and a slim green-eyed girl with long wavy black hair. They had run out of the falling snow laughing and shouting. Smiling, Merlin watched the boy run at the girl before lifting her from the ground and spinning her round, to her shouts of surprise and exhilaration. They echoed up to Merlin's window.

The boy kissed the girl and she pulled him closer to her. Grinning Merlin stepped back from the window and continued down the stairs deciding to give the two of them some privacy. Not that they really needed it. He'd noticed Arthur and Morgana sneaking around quite a lot recently. They always came back flushed and sparkly-eyed but they never said where they'd been. Ah well, thought Merlin, they can have their secrets.

Lance of course, was as open and honest as he'd always been. He'd seen Isabella for a couple of weeks but found she was too bland in her opinions for him. Merlin had worried he would be funny about Gwen going out with him but Lance had been happier than Merlin had ever seen him. It was as if he had unexpectedly discovered he was no longer in love with Gwen. Well whatever it was Merlin was glad for it. Lance had been one of the best friends he'd ever had and Gwen was the most amazing girl...he hadn't wanted to lose either of them.

Now Lance seemed to have a new girlfriend, or so the four of them thought. He'd admitted he liked Helen; a new girl to the school with pretty light blue eyes and curly red hair and Merlin had spotted them together a few times. Alone. He grinned. Knowing Lance, they'd find out the truth that very night.

All in all, Merlin thought...it had been an interesting six months. If all that had happened when he first arrived at the school he was looking forward to seeing what was about to happen next...knowing Camelot and knowing himself very well, Merlin couldn't doubt that _something_ was brewing. Just what it was, he would have to wait to find out.

**Sorry it took so long! Hope you liked the story...please review and let me know what you thought**


End file.
